The worst summer
by AlastrionaSnape
Summary: Harry ends up spending the summer with his least favorite professor. Will they iron out their differences, or will one or both of them die in the process?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

To anyone walking by, Professor Severus Snape would appear to be his normal, nasty self.  He walked quickly and quietly towards his dungeon sanctuary with a scowl on his face.

But Snape had many things on his mind.  He recalled his recent conversation with Remus Lupin, with whom he had made some sort of truce.  He recalled Lupins' statements about the boy's upbringing.  After Severus' meeting with the Dark Lord, during which the cruciatus curse had been applied liberally for his failure to join the other death eaters in the thwarted attempt to retrieve the prophecy, Snape had pondered the information Lupin had given him.  The boy _had_ told someone of what he had seen in the pensieve. But not for the reason's Snape had expected.

Snape had expected the boy to gloat.  It's what his father had done.  But as much as he didn't want to admit it, Harry Potter was not his father.  Other than telling his godfather and Lupin, it appeared the boy had revealed what he had seen to no one.  Snape had been forced to think back on the memories he had retrieved from the boy during his former occlumency lessons, and had come to the conclusion that perhaps Lupin had a point.  In the memories he had seen, the boy _had_ been treated badly at his relatives.

And then, he had been called into a meeting with Albus Dumbledore.  Snape had heard that the boy's relatives had been confronted, but it had been a week and Lupin was frantic because he had not heard from the boy.  Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Severus witnessed Lupin arguing with the headmaster, demanding that someone be allowed to contact the boy.  To top it all off, in the middle of the conversation, Potter's owl came in with a letter for the headmaster.  

Albus did not reveal the letter's contents, but insisted that Severus be the one to retrieve the boy.  Snape had tried to object, but Albus had been adamant, stating that he would be the best one to help Potter.  Once Albus had instructed him to take along a few particular potions, Snape had understood why.  

He looked up.  His feet had automatically brought him to his living quarters.  He uttered the password, and made directly for his workroom, gathering the potions, before stepping in front of his fire.  He took a pinch of powder, and threw it into the flames.  "Arabella Figg."  He stepped into the green flames, and was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Petunia Dursley was beside herself.  The boy had only been home a week, and she expected a troupe of wizards to come barging through the door at any moment.  If Vernon ever found out, he would be furious.  But he wouldn't.  Vernon could never find out what she had done.  

She had expected the boy to gloat after those freaks had accosted them at the station.  But he hadn't.  In fact, the boy didn't talk at all.  The only time he left his room was for meals, and even then she had to call him two or three times before he came.  Once downstairs, he would take a couple of bites, and sit staring at his plate until everyone had finished, and walk straight back up to his room.  She had walked past his room several times, to hear him sobbing.  No, something was very wrong with the boy.

And then, last night at dinner she noticed the cuts all along the boy's wrist and arms.  She had noticed that a knife had been missing a few days before, but thought perhaps Duddikins had taken it to eat something in his room and forgot to bring it back.  But when she saw the boy's arms she knew she had to act.

She had thought about it all evening.  When they had received the letter with the boy all those years ago, they had been told of a way to contact their world.  But since Vernon had destroyed the letter, as he did with any that arrived during the boy's whole life, she had no way of contacting them.

Then she remembered.  Lily used to use her owl to write to those freaks when she would come home for the summer.  It was Petunia's only hope.  She composed a letter, waited until everyone had gone to sleep, and then snuck in the boy's room to give it to the owl.  She wasn't sure exactly how to do that, but the owl just took the letter in his beak and flew off.  She hoped the owl knew where to go, as the only thing she told it was 'get help.'

So here she was sitting, waiting for someone to come.  She was brought out of her musings by a knock at the door.


	2. My least favorite professor

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

Snape stepped out of the fire and dusted himself off.  He hated using the floo network, but since he could not apparate from Hogwart's and he needed to get some information, it was his only choice.  He looked up to see Arabella Figg approaching.  "Severus, how nice to see you.  I wasn't expecting any visitors today.  Is anything wrong?"

Severus eyed Mrs. Figg.  He really didn't care for the woman and her strange affinity for cats, but she was the closest source of information about the boy.  Snape replied in a silky voice, "The headmaster seems to think there may be.  Do you have any information?"

Arabella picked up one of her cats, stroking it as she spoke.  "Unfortunately, no.  I've had Mr. Tibbles keeping and eye out at the Dursley's, but the boy hasn't left the house since he arrived.  I've contacted Petunia several times, with the excuse that I had work for Harry to do, but she always says she has yard work for him to complete, which I know is a lie.  I've been at a loss as to what to do, actually."

Severus thanked her for the information, got the directions to #4 Privet Drive, and hastily left the woman's house.  As he walked the short way to the Dursley's, he fingered the potions in his robe pockets.  The first, a remedy for superficial wounds did not concern the potions master.  The other was an antidote for any ingested poison, including those remedies the muggles tried to use.  At the thought of this Severus quickened his pace.  Surely the boy had not tried.....no, the headmaster would have told him to apparate into the boy's room if that were the case.  Still, he found himself relieved when he noticed that he had arrived at the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  He had little fondness for muggles, and even less patience, so he stopped a moment to gather his thoughts before knocking on the door.

When the door opened, he was greeted by and tall, thin, horse-faced woman.  She looked at him with a look of mingled fear and revulsion.  "H-hello.  I guess you are here to see Harry?  C-come right in."

She opened the door and motioned for Severus to come in, looking around to see if neighbors had noticed before quickly shutting the door.  Severus looked around.  The house had almost an antiseptic look to it, as if nothing were ever taken out of place.  He was brought back to his senses by the rambling of the woman in front of him.

"I-I swear.  We've done nothing to harm the boy.  He—"

Severus interrupted, "But the boy _is_ hurt."

"Y-yes, I saw cuts on his arms last night."

"I need to see Potter immediately."

Petunia turned to the stairs, motioning for Snape to follow.  Once upstairs, she stopped at a door, with a deadbolt on it.

"Have you been locking him in?"

"N-no, of course not."

Snape threw her one of his well known penetrating gazes.  The woman was lying.  Potter had been locked in his room at some point, although he could not tell how recently.  "You will go.  Mr. Potter will more than likely be leaving today.  If I find out he has been harmed by anyone, those that met you upon Potter's return from school _will_ be informed."

Petunia looked horrified.  She nearly tripped in her hurry to run down the stairs.

Snape opened the door and glanced around the room.  He was taken back by what he saw.  It was a very small room, cluttered with broken muggle articles.  There was a small bed, and a desk with a straight wooden chair.  Potter was sitting at the desk looking at what appeared to be a photo album.  He had not even moved as Snape entered.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up and glared at the professor, "What are you doing here?"

Snape was doing his best to appear neutral.  The boy looked so much like his father.  Except for the eyes.  He struggled to focus on the eyes.  They were Lillie's.  Of course he was not just James Potter's son.  Focusing on the boy's eyes helped Snape to keep his voice calm. "The headmaster is concerned about you, Potter.  He sent me to check on you."

"Well you can tell him I'm fine."  Harry turned and focused back on the book in front of him.

Snape walked over, took out his wand and conjured a chair.  He sat down before continuing.  "No Potter, I don't think you are.  Your aunt seems to believe that you have been hurting yourself."

Harry tried to hide his arms under his desk, not even bothering to look up from his book.  "What do you care?"

"It is enough that I do, Potter.  Now show me your arms."

"No."

Snape pulled his wand back out, saying in a dangerous voice, "Potter, I do not wish to hurt you.  Now show me your arms before I am forced to do something that you will regret."

Harry looked over and glared at Snape.  He knew he was trapped.  He had left his own wand in his trunk, not wanting a repeat of the events of last summer.  There was no way he could get to it now and  if he didn't show Snape his arms, then Snape would just hex him, and he'd see his arms anyways.  Harry turned and held out his arms palm down.

Snape pocketed the wand, stood up, and reached over, turning Harry's arms over to reveal the cuts.  He let go and reached in his robes and pulled out one of the bottles of potion and some bandages.

He applied the potion to Harry's arms, speaking as he did.  "You think you can make the sadness go away by causing harm.  You cannot.  You may also think you deserve to be hurt because you blame yourself for your godfather's death.  You don't."

He took some bandages, to remove the potion as it immediately healed all of the cuts.  He reached down, grabbing Harry's chin and forcing him to look up, "This is unacceptable.  If I find any more marks on you, you will _not like the consequences."_

Harry looked up at Snape with daggers in his eyes, and jerked his head away from Snape's grasp.  "What do you know?  You hated Sirius.  You baited him, made fun of him because he had to stay at Grimmauld place.  You _wanted_ him dead, admit it!!"

Snape was finding it very difficult to retain his composure.  He sat down, and forced his face to appear neutral.  "You are partially correct, Potter.  I did hate your godfather, and I did bait him.  However, I did not wish for the man to die."

"Yeah, right."

Normally, Snape would decapitate any student who showed this much disrespect, but he forced himself to remember that the boy was in pain.  It took every ounce of will not to snarl at the boy.  He forced a neutral stance when he replied, "My feelings toward you godfather are **_not_ the issue.  The **_issue_** is that you are not handling your grief.  Therefore, you ****_will_ return with me to Hogwarts.  Pack your things.  We are leaving."**

Harry sat back in the chair, folding his arms, and retorted, "I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

Snape removed his wand from his robes.  "Very well.  Pack!"  Snape used the same sweeping motions with his wand that Harry had seen Tonks use the summer before.  Then he turned his wand on Harry, as the items in Harry's room soared into the air landing in Harry's trunk.  "Now, will you come willingly, or must I take you by force?"

Harry really wished he had his wand now.  He glared at Snape for a few moments, knowing very well that he had no choice in the matter.  "Fine." He stood, and as he did so, Snape stood and pointed at Harry's trunk "Reducio."  The trunk shrank to be small enough to fit in his pocket.  Then he turned, and used the same spell to reduce Hedwig's cage. He pocketed the items. Turning back to Harry and pointed towards the door, "Let's go."

Harry turned, and stomped out of the room and down the stairs.  When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry turned and said, "Where are we going?"

"To Mrs. Figg's.  I believe you know the way, so you can walk in front of me."

Harry saw Snape put his wand hand in his pocket, but Harry knew Snape wasn't going to let go of it.  Seeing no way out of this he headed out the door, Snape trailing right behind him.


	3. Tea with Snape

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off, noticing that he was in Dumbledore's office.  Harry looked around, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.    He looked across the room and noticed that Hedwig was there, sitting next to Fawkes.  He strode over, and began to stroke and speak softy to his owl.  "I really should be mad at you, you know."  

Before he could continue, he heard Snape exit the fire.  "Potter, follow me."  Snape walked over to the door, opened it and motioned for Harry to follow.    After leaving the spiraling staircase, Snape led him to the great hall.

Upon entering, Harry noticed that there was only one table, located in the center of the room.  It was laden with what looked like enough food for an army, but the only people seated there were Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore.  Harry noticed his headmaster, and looked at the clear blue eyes staring at him with calmness.  He hated those eyes, he hated that face.  That damned calm face that had told him not so long ago about the prophecy. 'No.  I'm not going to think about that.'  He broke off looking at Dumbledore, instead looking at the floor.

Dumbledore said, "Ah, Harry, Severus. It is so nice of you to join us."  The headmaster motioned for them to sit down.  Harry held back.  He didn't want to sit next to Dumbledore, and he especially didn't want to sit near Snape.  Snape took a chair across from Remus, and so Harry sat next to his former DADA instructor.  

Remus said, "Dig in, Harry."

But Harry just sat there staring at his plate.  He found he wasn't hungry.  A few moments later Remus leaned down and said "Harry, you need to keep your strength up.  Now put some food on your plate and eat."

Harry didn't move.

Lupin sighed, and picked up Harry's plate and filled it with food.  He set the plate back down, saying more sternly, "Harry James Potter that was not a request.  Now eat something before I start force feeding you."

Harry glared at Remus.  "You wouldn't."

Lupin looked back, his face completely serious, "Try me."

Harry sighed and picked up his fork.  This was not a battle he was going to win.  Mostly he just moved the food around on his plate, but still managed to eat about half of it.  During the meal, Dumbledore was getting a report from Snape.    Harry was doing his best to ignore what Snape was saying, but then he said, "The woman took me upstairs and showed me to Potter's room.  There was a padlock on the door.  When I confronted her about this, she denied that Potter had ever been locked in the room, but she was lying.  The boy has been locked in that room at some point."

Harry glared at Snape. "You didn't have to tell them about that."

Snape gave Harry one of those deep, penetrating gazes.  The boy didn't want to share what went on at his relatives.  If he was protective about that secret, how many more secrets was he hiding?  He turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'd like a word with Mr. Potter in private."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, blue eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.  'Of course,' thought Snape, 'this is exactly what the old man wants.  He has been lecturing me for years that I should get to know the boy.'  Snape just sneered back at the headmaster.

Dumbledore said, "Very well, Severus.  I trust you retrieved Harry's belongings."

Snape nodded, removed the shrunken trunk and cage from his pockets and enlarged them.  Turning to Harry, he said, "Come, Potter," and Harry followed him to his private quarters.  After mumbling a password a portrait opened and Snape motioned for Harry to enter.  Harry entered the room and stood stock still.  He was afraid to move, to touch anything.  He had to admit that Snape's rooms weren't quite what he expected.  They weren't as dark and cold as the dungeon classrooms.  A fire was burning at one end of the room; the fireplace was surrounded by several comfortable looking chairs.  The other half of the room looked like a library.  Shelves of books covered the walls, and there was a large oak table in the center.  

Snape guided Harry to the chairs by the fire and told him to sit down.  He left and returned a moment later with some tea.  With a swish of his wand a table appeared and he sat the tea down before sitting in the chair across from Harry.  

Harry had changed from being angry about this whole situation to fearful.  He was sitting in the private rooms of his most hated professor with nothing to defend himself.  Snape could kill him and no one would be the wiser.

Snape allowed Harry to squirm in his chair for a few minutes before beginning to speak.  He knew from his years of dealing with students that his silence could bring a student to their knees faster that his loudest tirade.  Once he was sure that Harry was suitably terrified he began.  "Mr. Potter, do you know why I asked to speak with you alone?"  
  


Harry shook his head not daring to look up.

"I wish to know why you do not want the headmaster and Lupin to know what has gone on at your relatives."

Harry wasn't sure what to say.  He absentmindedly picked up the cup of tea Snape had put before him and started sipping it before he realized with horror what he had just done.  He looked up at Snape and said, "Did you put anything in this?"

Snape smirked.  "Why, yes Potter, I did.  It is not quite as strong as veritaserum, but it will force you to answer my questions honestly."

In a fit of rage Harry threw the cup at Snape.  Snape dodged the cup and allowed it to hit the wall and shatter.  In a flash, he had his wand back out, trained on Harry.  "Potter you will calm down or I will petrify you."

Harry glared at Snape, but sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Now, answer my question.  Why do you not want the headmaster and Lupin to know what goes on at your relatives?"

Harry sighed.  He wanted to lie, but what little tea he drank was forcing him to tell the truth.  "It's embarrassing.  I don't let people know anymore than I have to about my home life.  Plus I don't trust Dumbledore anymore.  He lies."

Snape arched on eyebrow as he studied Harry.  He weighed his options, before deciding on the best course of action.  "Mr. Potter, I will give you a choice.  You can either submit to my questions regarding your home life, and your recent behavior, or we can leave and I will tell the headmaster everything I saw at your relatives and my suspicions."

Harry thought for a moment.  "How do I know you won't tell him anyways?  You told him things you saw in my mind last year."

"The only things I told the headmaster involved the safety of this school or the order.  I give you my word that I will only tell him those things.  Your private memories will continue to be protected.

"What are you going to question me about?"

"As I said before, I am going to question you about your life with those muggles, and the reasons for you harming yourself."

"What if you find out I did something that would get me in trouble?"

Snape knew exactly what Harry was alluding to.  He had heard of the boy's attempt of the crutiatus curse, and was planning to confront him when he returned to school.   It might be best to just get this out of the way now.  "Mr. Potter, if you are referring to your actions against Lestrange at the Ministry of Magic, I already know about that.  Is there anything else that you are hiding for fear of punishment?"

Harry just looked down and shook his head.  He said in a small voice, "Does Dumbledore know?"

"No, and I will not tell him.  But, if I ever hear of you doing that again, I will.  There may be times in battle when you are forced to use curses to defend yourself.  However, that curse is not one of them.  That particular curse is used for torture and punishment, not defense.  You let your anger consume you and it nearly ended in your death.  You may not be so lucky next time."

Harry nodded his understanding.  Which would be worse, Snape or Dumbledore?  Snape hated him, but at the same time Snape had saved his life several times.  Dumbledore said he cared, but then Dumbledore kept so much from him that Harry wasn't sure he could trust him.  He decided he needed a little more information.  "What will you do with the information you find out?  How do I know I won't end up having to tell Dumbledore anyways?"

"I will use the information to help you, Potter.  There is a reason I was the one sent to retrieve you.  The headmaster knows that I am the best equipped to help a student who is trying to harm themselves.  Therefore, the headmaster will follow my suggestion without having to know the details."

Harry didn't look convinced.  There was no way he believed that Snape actually wanted to help him.  He asked, "But why do you want to help me?  I thought you hated me."

"I admit that I have not treated you well in the past, and that I had misconceptions about you.  I do not hate you.  However that does not mean that I condone your behavior.  You have been reckless, and have endangered yourself and others many times.  The incident at the Department of Mysteries and your recent behavior show that you do not have a handle on your emotions.  You need help.  I have given you two choices.  Either submit to questioning or go to the headmaster.  It is up to you."

Harry thought for a moment.  He figured if Dumbledore found out the extent of his feelings that he would send him to St Mungos.  But it sounded like Snape wasn't going to do that.  He decided to give Snape a chance.  In the week that he had been with his relatives, one of the things he had realized was that what had happened to Sirius wasn't all Snape's fault.  It had been easy to blame him in the beginning, but Harry realized there were many things he could have done differently.  And trusting Snape would be doing something differently.  He looked up at Snape and said, "OK.  I'll answer your questions."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: some interest has been shown in this story so I am attempting to return to it. This is now definitely an alternate universe fic, although I may choose to use some information from the sixth book. In addition, I wish to make it more in sync with the timeline of the HP universe. My best guess (from reading information at http/ is that Harry would have come home Sunday, June 30, 1996. This would mean that Snape came to Harry's house Sunday July 7, 1996. I will have to make some minor changes in the plot to account for this. This chapter only contains the date change. If you have any questions, please feel free to email me.

Chapter 4

Severus was livid. He had spent about 4 hours questioning Potter. And in those 4 hours, all his judgments about the boy had been shattered. Potter was not the pampered boy he thought him to be. He had spent 10 years living in a cupboard under the stairs, had been neglected, and emotionally and physically abused. It was a miracle that he didn't have deep emotional problems. After questioning him, Severus had given the boy a mild sleeping potion so he could meet with the headmaster undisturbed.

Severus was doing his best to calm himself. What he really wanted to do was tear the old man's head off. No child should have to grow up in the environment Potter had. He walked over to his fireplace, and used floo powder to call Albus. The headmaster's face appeared in the fireplace. "Yes, Severus?"

"We need to talk. Mr. Potter is sleeping in the next room and I do not think he needs to wake up alone. Would you and Lupin please come to my quarters?"

"Of course. Stand back." The next moment Albus came through the fireplace, followed by Remus, who was carrying Harry's trunk. Dumbledore conjured a third chair to sit in while Remus set the trunk down before seating himself.

Dumbledore said, "Before we begin, Remus would like discuss the items we found in Harry's trunk." He motioned for Remus to speak.

"We decided that we needed to go through Harry's trunk to make sure there wasn't anything to hurt himself with. I'm concerned with the clothes I found. Except for his school clothes and a few items that appear to have been handmade for him, his clothes appear to a few sizes too big for him and in disrepair. We need to take him to get a whole new wardrobe. I don't want to be chased by Lily holding a frying pan in the afterlife because I let her son be dressed in rags. We sent those _clothes_ to Dobby to be burned."

"The only things that I found that Harry could use to hurt himself with were his wand, a melted knife and a broken mirror. I repaired the mirror and placed an unbreakable charm on it. Professor Dumbledore is going to attempt to repair the knife, but we won't give it back to Harry until we are sure he won't harm himself. I also think that we should confiscate his invisibility cloak for the time being."

Lupin opened Harry's trunk and handed Severus the wand and invisibility cloak. He then asked, "Is Harry ok?"

Severus replied, "Yes, I've given him a mild sleeping potion. He should sleep for several hours, perhaps even until tomorrow morning."

Snape turned to look at Dumbledore. "He should not return to his relatives. I don't know what you were thinking when you sent him there. No child should have to endure the environment this child has. And before you ask, no I will not tell you what he has revealed. It doesn't pose a threat to the school or the order."

Dumbledore looked grave. "Harry must stay at his relatives. It is the safest place for him. We will just have to send someone to stay with him."

Severus had not expected this. "Surely you must be joking. The boy has grown up in an environment almost as bad as my own, has witnessed death more than once, and has just lost the closest thing that he recognizes as family. I myself cannot understand what Potter saw in Black, but it does not change the fact that he is devastated, and blames himself for his godfather's death. And you still want to send him back to relatives that despise him. Has Potter become another pawn in your game?"

Severus knew he went too far in his last statement but he didn't care. The old man claimed to care for Potter, but Severus was beginning to have his doubts. He was interrupted from his musings by Lupin.

"Headmaster, there has to be another way. I know for a fact that Harry is not treated well at his relatives. I told you last year that when we picked him up we had to unlock the door to his room. While our threat to his family may have kept the muggles from directly harming him, he will not get the love he desperately needs there."

Dumbledore had that damned twinkle in his eye. This could not be good. "Well, gentlemen, than the two of you will have to work together to help Harry. That way someone will always be with him if Severus is summoned. I will send someone to relieve Remus during the full moon. I am convinced that the two of you can help Harry through this."

Severus said, "There is no way I am spending the summer with that brat. He may not have had the childhood I thought he had, but it does not change the fact that you are condemning me to spend the summer with not one, but two insufferable Gryffindors. I will not have it."

Dumbledore took the bait. "Oh, but you will, Severus. You have just told me that Harry's life has been similar to yours. You are one of the best people to help Harry. I do not need you to tell me that Harry has been hurting himself to know. It was in Petunia's letter. And since Harry already has some trust in Remus, he will prove to be of invaluable help to you."

Dumbledore stepped up to the fireplace, and added, "Well, you gentlemen should be preparing to return Harry to his relatives. I imagine you have a long evening ahead of you. And Severus, please don't cause lasting damage to the muggles." Before either Remus or Severus could argue, the headmaster had taken the floo back to his office.

Severus was deep in thought. He knew that he was a pawn for Dumbledore, but he was an adult and had taken the role willingly. The boy had never been given a choice. Harry (when did he become Harry?) had been placed in this role because of something that happened when he was a baby. It was time for someone to look after the boy's interests for once. Severus only needed to see if Lupin would help or hinder him.

He took his wand and placed a silencing charm on the room, then turned to Lupin and asked, "How much do you know about Potter's life with those muggles?"

"Not much. Harry doesn't like to talk about it. I know they began to treat him better after Harry told them his godfather was alive. But if locking him in his room was better, I would hate to see how they treated him before."

"Do you believe the Headmaster has Harry's interests at heart?"

Remus gave Severus a hard look. "No, I agree with you. He is only thinking about Harry in light of the role he has to play. But I don't know what we could do to help Harry."

"I have a plan, but it will make the headmaster very angry and will expose the fact that I have been a spy. It will only work if Potter agrees to it." Severus outlined the plan to Remus. He agreed to go along if Harry did. The only thing they could do for now was wait for Harry to wake up. The men spent the rest of the night alternately sleeping and keeping watch on the boy.

------------

Monday, July 7, 1996

Harry awoke in a soft bed. 'One thing's for sure,' he thought, 'I'm not at the Dursley's.' His bed there was no where near that comfortable. He opened his eyes and was looking into the face of his least favorite, hook-nosed professor. Harry closed his eyes and groaned, "And I thought this day was going to be better." Harry could have sworn he heard Snape laugh. But that couldn't be. Snape and laughter definitely did **_not_**go together.

The next thing Harry knew someone was else was at his bedside. "Harry, open your eyes." It was Lupin. "Are you o.k.?"

Harry sat up and said, "I think so, but I'm really thirsty." Lupin got some water out of a pitcher beside the bed.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Where am I?"

Harry gulped the water down and handed the cup back to Lupin, who sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. "You are at Hogwarts. Don't you remember?"

Harry sat and thought for a moment, and then _he **remembered.** _'Bloody Hell. I told him everything.' Harry placed his head in his hands.

Lupin said, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Snape gave me something to drink, and I told him lots of things I've never told anyone, plus stuff that could get me expelled from Hogwarts. _My life is over_."

"Aren't we being dramatic this morning," said Snape as he came in carrying a tray of food. "I think you are overreacting a bit Mr. Potter. Your life is not over and you will not be expelled. Most of the things you told me happened several years ago. And the rest needed to be told to someone. As I told you yesterday, I will protect your secrets." He placed the tray in front of Harry and continued. "We have a lot to discuss this morning. I need you to focus on eating and listening. Do **not** interrupt. You may ask questions when I am finished."

Harry nodded his understanding, and Snape sat down, cast a silencing charm, and continued, "Lupin and I do not believe the headmaster has your best interests at heart. We are willing to help you out, but you must agree to the plan. In order for the headmaster to not have control over you, someone from the wizarding world must be named your guardian. Unfortunately, because of Lupin's _condition_, he cannot be your guardian. That leaves me."

Harry looked horrified, but Snape just continued, "Now if you agree to have me as your guardian legally, I will sign a personal agreement with you. It will be valid in a wizard court, but no one will know of it unless it is needed. The agreement will say that in all practical purposes, Lupin is also your guardian. In addition you will have decent clothes to wear, food to eat, and I will strive to treat you as the 15 year old boy you are, not the-boy-who-lived. I will do my best to protect you from the headmaster's meddling. Do you have any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "What happens if I do something wrong?"

Snape looked into Harry's eyes and said, "You could be restricted from privileges, or you might have do things similar to what you do in detentions. I will never hit you or cause pain by using a curse."

"Will you lock me in my room?"

Severus knew this would be one of Potter's questions. It was important that the boy understand that he would never be locked up as a punishment. "I need you to listen very closely to this, Pot-Harry. You need to understand that if we go through with this we will have to go into hiding for a while, and I will be taking you and Remus to a property I have that no one knows about. It is similar to Grimmauld Place in that it is unplottable, and therefore very safe. But it is a manor and the rooms are different that what you would consider a bedroom to be. The rooms are actually suites, so even if I had to lock you in your room, you still will have access to a bathroom, and your sitting room. And you'll only be locked in if the manor comes under attack. Do you understand?"

Harry looked up and said, "Yes, but why are you doing this for me? I know you told me yesterday that you don't hate me, but I'm still having a hard time believing you would do something to help me."

Snape said, "I would do this for any child that was being made to put up with the abuse you have. In this instance it matters not who you are."

"What is my other choice? I mean, what does Dumbledore want me to do?"

Remus answered this time, "Professor Dumbledore wants to send you back to the Dursleys, with me and Severus to act as babysitters."

Harry sat back on his pillows and ate and thought for awhile. What Snape was offering wouldn't be any worse than having the Dursleys for guardians, and he wouldn't be thought of as a freak. And Snape said yesterday that he wanted to help. Harry looked at Snape and said, "Will you put all the stuff you promised today in the agreement too?"

Snape looked straight into Harry's eyes again and said, "Yes, if that's what it takes for you to believe I am being honest with you."

Then Harry turned to Remus and said, "And you agree to this and trust him to do this?"

Remus said, "Yes, Harry. Severus and I just want to help you. You need someone to look after _your_ interests for once."

Harry looked back at Snape and said, "O.K., I'll do it."

Snape said, "Then we have much work to do." He strode over to his closet and returned with a robe and other clothing, including shoes. "Your _clothes_ from the Dursleys have been burned. I have spelled these items so that they will shrink to fit you when you put them on. Finish your breakfast, take a shower and get dressed. We will be leaving as soon as you are ready." He then turned and strode out of the room.

Harry looked at Lupin. "Are you sure that's the real professor Snape?"

Remus laughed and said, "Yes, Harry. It's just that he has come to see that you are your father's son instead of your father. And I think he has also come to see that you are also Lily's son, and Severus always liked Lily. Severus is trying very hard to treat you differently. I want you to do the same."

Harry nodded and then said, "I really miss Sirius. You guys aren't trying to take his place, are you?"

"No, Harry. We know nothing will ever take the place of Sirius. I also know that you need to be around people who are supportive while you grieve. But I don't think Sirius would want you to be hurting yourself to deal with you grief. In fact, I bet if Sirius _were_ around he would kick your butt for how you've been acting."

Harry felt ashamed. He wouldn't even look at Remus. In small voice he said, "How did you find out?"

Remus said, "Professor Dumbledore let me read the letter your aunt sent. I want you to promise me that you'll talk to either me or Severus the next time you want to hurt yourself."

Harry looked a little reluctant, but said, "O.K. I'll promise. Professor Snape made me promise him the same thing when he talked to me yesterday, anyways. Are you mad at me?"

Remus reached over and tilted Harry's chin, forcing him to look up. "No, Harry. I'm not angry just concerned. We can talk more about it later. Right now, you need to get ready. I'll be in the next room waiting." Remus stood up and left Harry to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n: I will try this again. the link to my timeline resource is In the even does not let me keep the link, go to the Harry Potter Lexicon and go to the timeline section. Only a few minor changes this chapter

The trip to Diagon Alley was mostly unremarkable. Remus accompanied Harry and helped him pick out acceptable clothing, after which they went to Magical Menagerie. Snape had given Harry some spending money (he had taken it cautiously, he was sure the bag might explode), and Harry thought it would be fun to own a snake, since he could actually talk to it. Harry turned to Lupin and said, "Do you think Snape would let me have a snake?"

Lupin said, "Severus did say for you to buy whatever you want. But it probably would be best if it isn't a large one."

Harry looked at the snakes until he came upon a red snake with white and black stripes on it. He read the inscription at the bottom of the snake's cage:

**Chrysopelea**** pelias**

_Flying snakes are a small group of species of tree snakes that live in South and __Southeast Asia__. At rest they appear unremarkable, but on the move they're able to take to the air by jumping from the tree, flattening the entire body, and gliding or parachuting to the ground or another tree._

Harry thought that it would be interesting to own this snake. He looked at the snake and said in Parseltongue What iss your name?

The snake responded, My name iss Calypso. I have not met a human who speakss my language before. What iss your name?

My name is Harry. Would you like to come home with me?

Yess, that woulds be nice.

Remus helped Harry pick out an aquarium and all the necessities for his new friend. Harry let the snake wrap around his wrist, and Remus used a shrinking spell to shrink the other items and put them in the pockets of his robe.

They left and crossed the street to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. As they were sitting enjoying their ice cream, Severus walked over to them. Remus looked at Severus and said, "Finished?"

Severus said, "Yes, but I still want to go to the bookstore. I believe it would be prudent to keep Mr. Potter busy, and there are several books I need in order to tutor him."

Harry looked up and asked, "What subjects am I going to be tutored in?"

"Potions, Arithmancy, Runes, Defense, as well as knowledge in Wizarding culture. I understand that you have not taken Arithmancy and Runes, but knowledge in both subjects would be helpful to you. Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to take NEWT Level potions, and I doubt you performed acceptably on your O.W.L.s, so you will be taking potions lessons three days a week. You'll be ready, or die trying."

'Wonderful,' thought Harry. 'A whole summer of potions.' He said, "I thought you were going to treat me like a normal fifteen year old boy. I bet Ron doesn't have to study his summer away."

"What else are you going to do, spend your time moping in your room? That was working _so_ well for you. It will only be two hours a day, plus however long it takes you to complete your homework. That should be a maximum of four hours out of your day. The rest of the time will be yours to do with what you wish." Snape noticed the look of defiance in Harry's eyes, but chose not to comment on it. Harry finished his ice cream in silence. He was about ready to get up when Snape said, "What is that on your arm, Potter?"

Harry raised the sleeve of his robe to show Snape his new friend. "His name is Calypso. I hope it's ok for me to have him."

"I don't mind you having a snake. However, when school starts, he might have to stay with me. They don't usually allow snakes into the dormitories."

"Will I get to visit him?"

"Of course. You don't think _I'm_ going to take care of the snake for you. I expect _you _to be responsible for it no matter _where _it lives. Nevertheless, it will be a good excuse any time you need to see me for something and don't want anyone to know the real reason."

Harry thought, 'I'll never visit you unless I have to. I'm only agreeing to this because it's a step up from the Dursleys.' But instead of voicing his thoughts, he just nodded, and they all rose and trudged to the bookstore.

While Snape was getting the books for Harry's tutoring sessions, Harry was looking for anything he could find on Occlumency. He was going to learn it even if he had to teach himself. Harry had been afraid to bring up the issue with Snape, because he didn't want to 'rock the boat' just yet. Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape had glided over and was standing behind him. "What are you looking for, Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped, and turned around. "Umm...I'm-looking-for-books-on-Occlumency," he mumbled.

Snape sighed and said, "You need not be afraid to answer my questions. Now speak more clearly and look at me when you are talking to me."

Harry looked up. "I was looking for some books on Occlumency."

Severus reached over and pulled out two books, one was titled, _Defending your Mind,_ and the other was _The Art of Meditation._ Snape said, "Read the meditation book first. It will teach you how to clear your mind. Once you have read both and are ready to _seriously_ take up Occlumency lessons again, let me know."

Harry said, "Thank you. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"This is not the time or the place to discuss this, Potter. When we get to Snape manor I want you to write a list of all the reasons you think you are responsible for your godfather's death. We will discuss it tomorrow." Snape turned and took the books to the counter to be bought with all the others. Harry followed him, and soon they were leaving the Bookstore and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus picked at his food. He had something to discuss with Potter and wasn't sure how to bring it up. The direct way was always the best. "Potter—"

"Please call me Harry. After all you _will_ be my guardian."

"Harry...there is something I need to discuss with you."

Snape eyed Harry. The boy was apprehensive and angry. At least he wasn't horrified...yet. Harry warily said, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember the promise I made to you yesterday?"

"Yeah, you said that my secrets would be safe with you."

"And they still are. However, I believe that if Lupin is going to be taking a parental role in your life that you need to tell him about what life was like at the Dursleys'. In addition, I would like to confront your relatives, but I will not if you aren't comfortable with it."

Harry knew at some point that Remus would want to know about his life at the Dursleys', and today was as good of a time as any. But why confront his relatives? Curiosity won out and Harry asked, "Why do you want to confront the Dursleys?"

Snape looked thoughtful and said, "The magic that protects you at the Dursleys' also protects them. I am sure, no matter what your aunt says, that she is aware of this. It may take some convincing to get her to sign you over to me. I was planning to use a Dictaquill to record our conversation. I am also planning to sneak a mild form of Veritaserum into her drink to ensure she tells us the truth."

"I guess it's all right," Harry said reluctantly. "But if you get to ask her all of that, I want to ask her about my family...I know almost nothing about my mum's family. Not even what happened to my grandparents, and I want to know. Lots of people talk about my dad, but almost no one talks about my mum."

Remus said, "Severus can tell you quite a bit about your mum. He tutored her in potions, and she tutored him in charms in return. If not for the incident in our fifth year, I think they would have remained close."

Harry thought he knew which event Remus was talking about. Harry said, "About that..." Harry forced himself to look Snape in the eye and said, "I need to apologize to you. I should have never looked into your pensieve. I'm sorry for invading your privacy. But in a way I'm glad it happened, because now I understand why you hated my dad so much. I would have hated him too, if he treated me that way."

Snape looked shocked. He had never actually expected an apology from Potter for the pensieve incident. Lupin had told him the events had upset Harry, but Severus hadn't actually believed him. But now it fit all together. Harry had been bullied as a child and could relate to what he saw happening to Severus. To be sure he asked, "How did you really feel about what you saw in my pensieve?"

"I felt ashamed of my dad. In fact, I contacted Sirius and Remus to try and find out why my dad acted like such a git, but they really didn't give me any good answers."

Remus said, "That's because there weren't any good answers to give, Harry. What Sirius and James did was wrong, and my not forcing them to stop was wrong, too. I let my fear of losing their friendship stand in the way of doing what was right."

Harry said, "I just have one question. Why did you call my mum a Mudblood?"

Snape actually chuckled. "Think about it, you daft boy. I was a fifteen year old boy being publicly humiliated and was saved by a girl, of all things. I said what I did out of spite because of my embarrassment. I apologized to her later, but it took another year for Lily to believe me. By that time she was involved with Potter, and of course he hated me. It was amusing to watch, actually. Potter would hex me when Lily wasn't looking, and Lily would visit me when Potter wasn't around. "

Harry said, "Is my mum the real reason you're helping me?"

Snape said, "I will admit that your mother was a deciding force in my moves to protect you all these years, but it was our discussion yesterday that decided it for me. As I said earlier, no child should have to live through the abuse you have. I believe the headmaster has lost sight of some important things in his zeal to protect you. He has forgotten that life is more than just existing. Being with your relatives saves your physical body, but that just isn't enough. And honestly I am not the one able to provide you with many of those needs. But I believe Lupin will."

Harry said softly, "Thank you for being honest with me. That's what has really been bothering me lately. A lot of the adults in my life haven't told me things I needed to know. If I had known about the prophecy last year maybe things wouldn't have happened like they did. And I don't expect you to get all mushy with me. If you feed me well, provide me with decent clothing and don't lock me in my room, than you will be a step up from the Dursleys."

Snape said, "I believe we've covered that already, Mr. Potter. Now, I believe that it's time for us to confront those relatives of yours."

Harry stepped out of the Floo and greeted Mrs. Figg. A moment later, Remus stepped out (Severus had gone first to make sure everything was okay). The trio walked to the Dursleys', and Severus knocked on the door. Petunia answered, looking much as she did the last time Severus had been there.

Petunia said, "Is he coming back here to stay?"

Severus answered, "That is what we are here to discuss. May we come in?"

"Of course," Petunia answered nervously as she stepped back for the trio to enter. "You're looking better today, Harry."

"Thank you," muttered Harry.

Severus turned to Harry and said, "Show me the cupboard you told me about."

Harry pointed to the door of the cupboard under the stairs, and Severus opened it and looked at the tiny bare space that had been Harry's room for so long.

"And you lived here for ten years?"

Harry looked down. "Yes, sir."

Severus reached over and forced Harry to look up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Potter. The Dursleys however," he said as he glared at Petunia, "have _much_ to account for."

Severus rose to his full height, and gave Petunia what most students referred to as the death-glare. "I am certain that if the roles were reversed and Lily had been raising _your _son, _none_ of this would have happened to him. No child deserves to be locked in a cupboard."

Petunia was glaring at Harry. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you boy?" Harry backed up and Severus and Remus moved forward in a protective stance. Severus said, "You will not harm him. I gave Mr. Potter a potion that forced him to answer my questions honestly. Otherwise, the abuse he suffered would still not be known. Now, if you have a place to sit, we need to discuss _where_ Mr. Potter will be staying for the rest of the summer."

Petunia led them to the kitchen. The trio sat down while Petunia made some tea. Harry was going to get up to help her out of force of habit, but Snape grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. He leaned over and whispered, "You are here as a guest. Let her do all the work for once."

Petunia returned with tea and biscuits a few moments later. The two older wizards had seated themselves in such a fashion that Petunia was forced to sit between them. Once the tea had been poured Severus stared pointedly at Remus, and Remus distracted Petunia with questions about the muggle appliances in their home. While Petunia's head was turned Severus poured a clear potion into her tea, much to Harry's delight. Then Severus gave Harry a pointed look that said in no uncertain terms, 'If you let her know what just happened you _will_ die.'

It wasn't long before Petunia drank the tea and the real questioning began. Severus got out the Dictaquill and parchment to record the entire meeting. Once it began writing, he started firing questions at Petunia. When he had finished, he motioned to Harry to let him know he could begin questioning his aunt.

Harry found out that his grandparents had been killed by death eaters a couple of years before his parents died. He also found out that his mother wasn't completely Muggle-born. His great-grandmother had been a Squib, actually. At the end of the questioning, Petunia excused herself. When she returned she was carrying a lock-box. She handed Harry the key and said, "Your mother came to visit me about a month before she died. She gave this to me and told me to give it to you if anything ever happened to her." Then she handed Harry the key to the box.

Harry wanted to open it then and there, but Remus said, "Maybe it will be better to open it when we go home, Harry. There might be things in there you don't want others to see."

Severus had Remus distract Petunia as he placed the antidote to the potion in her tea. Then he let her see the parchment. Petunia paled. It listed every abuse Harry had ever suffered from the Dursleys.

Severus said, "I wish to take guardianship of Mr. Potter. I hope you will do so willingly, but if not, I will send a copy of this parchment to the proper wizarding authorities."

Petunia said, "Th-that won't be necessary."

Severus took several rolls of parchment out of his robes and enlarged them. The first was the guardianship papers, which had to be signed by him, Petunia and Harry. Severus explained that Harry had to sign the papers because of his age. When Harry went to sign the parchment, Petunia screamed and ran across the room. She had just noticed that Harry had a snake wrapped around his wrist. Remus saw the problem, and went over and assured Petunia that the snake would not harm her. It took some time before Petunia would return to the table. It took all of Harry's self control to not laugh at his aunt.

Then Severus said, "Harry, I know that you don't want anyone to replace your godfather. And I am not trying to have anyone be his replacement. But if something were to happen to me, then you would be at the mercy of the ministry or Professor Dumbledore. So I would like to appoint someone as your godparent. Unfortunately, because of the laws, Remus cannot be appointed. Will you allow me to do this?"

Harry said, "Who were you going to appoint?"

"Who would you like it to be?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Snape nodded. The boy made a good choice actually. He raised his wand and sent his patronus to inform them they were needed.

Harry looked on in shock as a silverish crow erupted from Snape's wand and disappeared through the wall. "What was that?" he asked.

"A message," said Severus simply.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Apparently Molly Weasley thought it was an emergency and had Apparated right on the doorstep. She came in and looked Harry up and down, drawing him into a tight hug. "Is everything ok, dear?"

Harry assured her that everything was fine, and told her he needed to talk to her about who to appoint as his new godparents.

Severus had considered whether it would be a good thing to tell the Weasleys. He knew of Molly's love for the boy, and thought that perhaps she, too, thought the headmaster wasn't doing what was best for Harry. In the end he was correct. Once Arthur arrived, Severus explained the plan to them and they agreed. Severus was thankful. He really didn't want to have to Obliviate them.

Arthur and Molly were thrilled to be Harry's godparents. Arthur said he would try to get the guardianship and godparent assignment papers passed through the ministry without anyone noticing. Molly said she would try to be the one sent to relieve Lupin during the next full moon, and would try to delay telling anyone where they were for as long as possible. Lupin walked them out, and unbeknownst to Harry, gave them Sirius' mirror so they could contact each other without anyone knowing.

Once Molly and Arthur left, Severus passed the third parchment to Harry.

It said,

_I, Severus Snape, do hereby agree to the following items:_

_1. Mr. Remus Lupin will share in the guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter._

_2. I will provide Mr. Harry Potter with adequate food, clothing, and shelter._

_3. I will strive to treat him as the 15 year old boy he is, not the-boy-who-lived. _

_4. I will do my best to protect him from the meddling of Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic._

_5. I will not lock Mr. Potter in his room as a punishment. However there may be times when it is necessary for Mr. Potter to go to a safe room for his protection._

_6. If Mr. Potter misbehaves the only acceptable punishments will be loss of privileges and extra writing or work assignments. At no time will he be harmed physically or given a curse that would cause physical pain. _

_7. If Mr. Potter believes a punishment is unfair, he may speak with Mr. Remus Lupin. If Mr. Remus Lupin believes the punishment is unfair, then he and I will work together to find a suitable one._

Harry looked over the agreement, and then asked Severus if he could see his quill. He then added the following statement:

_8. I will no longer be a spy, as doing so could cause my death, and Mr. Potter needs me to be his guardian._

He signed the form, and handed it back to his new guardian. Severus just shook his head and signed the form. He said, "I had not told you yet, Potter, but the fact that I'm becoming your guardian puts and end to the _extracurricular_ _activities_ you spoke of. However, putting it in writing will give us a suitable defense if I'm questioned about it."

Harry nodded and looked relieved.

Once the last form was signed the parchments automatically duplicated themselves and the first two disappeared. Severus explained that the first two had been automatically filed, then took the copies of the first two parchments, shrunk them and put them in a pocket of his robe. He shrunk the original and copy of the last scroll, handing one to Harry. He said, "This is your copy. There is only one other item that needs to be discussed. I need you to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This parchment is spelled so that the reader will know if the person writing has been honest. I need for you to tell Professor Dumbledore how you feel about me being your guardian. We will leave this letter here and when they send someone to relieve Lupin, they will take the letter to Dumbledore. That should give us a week or two of peace before the wizarding world finds out what we have done, even if Molly is not the one sent to relieve Lupin."

Harry sat down and thought for a moment for a moment before beginning his letter:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Professor Snape told me this parchment is spelled to tell if I'm telling you the truth. I am writing to tell you that Professor Snape is now my guardian. I am in agreement with this. To be quite honest, he could be no worse than the Dursleys have been, and at least I won't be considered a freak. I'm tired of you manipulating my life. You say you care about me, but you still send me every summer back to people who hate me. I think if you tried you could have found a better way to protect me then sending me to live with the Dursleys. I'm still really mad at you for not telling me about the prophecy earlier. Guess that's all I have to say for now._

_ Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the parchment and asked Remus to seal it for him, as he was not allowed to do magic during the summer, and didn't have his wand anyways. After Remus sealed it for Harry, Severus told Petunia that someone would be coming in the next few weeks, and to give them the parchment when they came. He also told her to act like Harry was still living here if she was called by Mrs. Figg. Petunia agreed, only because she knew that Severus still had the list of the abuses Harry had suffered.

Severus led Harry and Remus to the dining room. "We're going to have to use an unauthorized Portkey, as I don't want anyone to know that you're not here right now." He pulled his quill back out and said, "Portus Snape Manor." Harry and Remus grabbed the quill, and Harry felt the now familiar pulling at his navel.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: no real changes this chapter

Chapter 6

Once Harry's feet hit the ground, he started to look around. What he saw didn't look like a Manor, but ruins. Snape took out his wand and muttered an incantation, and a manor of gray stone with a light green roof appeared. There was a tower in the center of the manor that appeared to be 5 stories tall, while the rest of the manor was 3 stories. Harry noticed that the temperature was a bit cooler than he was used to. He turned to ask Snape where they were and noticed that Snape and Lupin were halfway to the manor. He ran to catch up with them and said, "Professor, where are we?"

Snape didn't answer at once, instead he ushered them inside. He turned to Lupin and said, "We need to set up some additional wards before doing anything else." He turned to Harry and said, "We are in Germany. I will call a house elf to take you to your room, and help enlarge the items you purchased. **_Stay there_** until someone comes to get you."

Snape snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. The elf bowed low and said, "How may I be of service, Master?"

Snape said, "Take Mr. Potter to one of the guest suites on the west wing. Stay with him until I return."

"Yes, Master." He took Harry's hand and said, "Come this way, Mr. Potter, sir."

Harry let the elf lead him up the stairs and said, "Please call me Harry. What is your name?"

"Master Harry is kind to be asking my name, sir. My name is Fico, sir."

"Well Fico, it is good to meet you." Harry hadn't been paying attention to where Fico was leading him. He could tell it was going to be easy to get lost in Snape's house. Fico stopped in front of a door, and opened it for Harry.

Fico said, "I is hoping this will be acceptable, Master Harry, sir."

Harry looked around in awe. His sitting room was as big as Gryffindor's common room. There was a fireplace. Harry turned to Fico and said, "Can you light a fire in the fireplace? It's a little chilly in here."

"Yes, sir, Right away, sir"

While Fico was getting the fire started, Harry explored his suite. He had a large bedroom with a queen size four poster bed similar to the one he had at school. But what really got Harry was his bathroom. It contained a shower and a large bath. 'The Snapes must be rich,' he thought.

Just then Fico came up to him and said, "Is there anything else I can be doing for Master Harry, sir?"

Harry fished out all of his packages, and Fico enlarged them for him. In a flash Fico had everything put away except for the aquarium. He asked, "Where does Master Harry wish for this to go?"

Harry pulled up his sleeve and said Calypso, where do you wish for your home to be?

Ssomewhere warm, pleasse

Harry turned to Fico and said, "Please find a table and place it near the fireplace. We'll put the aquarium there, as Calypso wants his home to be warm."

"That is not being necessary, sir. I can make his home warm, sir."

"Ok, then place the aquarium in my bedroom next to my bed. I assume you are talking about a warming charm?"

"Yes, master Harry, sir. I can be making it as warm as it needs to be."

They went into the bedroom and set up Calypso's aquarium. Fico asked, "What will your pet be eating, sir?"

Harry looked at the information card he received for Calypso. "It says he will eat lizards, frogs, birds and bats. Do you think there will be a problem getting food for him?"

"No, Master Harry, sir. Master Snape breeds lizards and frogs for his working. I is sure he will be allowing me to use some for your pet."

Harry said Calypso, are you hungry?

Yess, I needss food ssoon.

"Fico, when you are allowed to leave, please get something for Calypso to eat."

"Yes sir, Master Harry, sir."

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't have any of his school books, except for the new ones that Snape had bought him. He hadn't thought about Sirius all day, but with nothing to do, the feelings of guilt and sadness threatened to overtake him again. He also didn't want to take time to ponder what life was going to be like with his new guardian. He wasn't sure if he believed that Snape would keep up his end of the bargain. But so far he had. Harry's wardrobe of new clothes and living quarters was proof of that.

Harry decided what Snape had said earlier was correct. He did need to keep busy. So he went over to his new books and picked up _The Art of Meditation,_ and began reading to pass the time.

It had taken several hours, but Severus and Lupin had finally finished placing the extra wards around the manor. Now only he and Lupin could leave, and only his raven and the boy's owl could enter the premises. He looked over at Lupin, "You look spent."

Remus nodded and said, "I am quite tired. But I think we should check on Harry. I'm afraid we might have left him too long."

Severus nodded, snapped his fingers, and Fico appeared. "How is Mr. Potter doing?"

"Master Harry is being sitting on the floor making funny noises, sir. Fico is worried, but Master Harry is saying he must practice, sir."

"And why are you calling him Harry?"

"Master Harry is saying he not like being called Mr. Potter. He is wanting me to call him Harry."

"Very well, as long as he asked you. However, you will remember to call me and Mr. Lupin by our formal names."

"Oh, yes sir, Master Snape sir."

Severus turned to Remus. "I think it is time to check and see how well _Harry_ is practicing. We are going to try and sneak up on him, and I might test his occlumency skills. Please don't be alarmed."

Remus nodded and said, "O.K., but please don't be too hard on him."

Severus nodded and they headed up the stairs.

-------

Harry noticed his senses seemed to be more alert that ever before. He could hear so much more in his meditative state. He heard two pairs of feet entering his sitting room. He stood because he could hear them coming towards his bedroom. He looked for something to protect himself with, as he still had not gotten his wand back. Seeing nothing else, he picked up a candlestick holder that was on a table beside his bed. As the door opened, he lifted the candlestick holder and swung it down on the head of the first person who entered the room. Unfortunately that person was Severus Snape.

Harry dropped the candlestick holder and backed up quickly until he felt the wall behind him. Professor Snape was going to kill him, he was just sure of it. Snape glided over to Harry and said in a dangerous, low voice, "Was that really necessary?"

"Umm...sorry, sir," said Harry as he studied his hands. Snape said, "What did I tell you at the book store about being afraid to answer my questions?"

Harry looked up and said, "You said not to be afraid and to look at you when I talk to you."

"Indeed I did. I am not angry at you. Fico told me you were practicing meditation, and I was testing you to see how well you were doing. Good job. Could you hear both of us approaching?"

Did Snape actually give him a compliment? This was a day to record in history! Harry said, "Yes, sir."

"Now, I want you to focus on clearing your mind of emotion. I am going to test your occlumancy skills. I want you to repel me with your mind, so I am not giving you your wand."

Harry took a deep breath, and focused on the meditation he had learned earlier. He heard Snape say, "Legillimens."

He heard Snape talking to him, but continued to focus on his meditation. He felt the spell ending and opened his eyes.

"That was acceptable, Mr. Potter. I could hear you chanting inside your head, but could not get past that to your memories. But you still have a long way to go if you will repel the dark lord. In the next week I will test you to see how well you repel a surprise attack. I want you to continue reading the meditation book, practice for half an hour each day, and empty your mind before sleeping. I also want you to keep a journal of all your dreams. I picked one up at _Flourish and Botts_. It should be with the other books I bought for you. I want to know if you are having nightmares or dreams sent by the Dark Lord. In addition, I want to know if your scar is hurting. Are we clear?"

"Yes. But what about my summer homework? Do you have my trunk? Do you know where Hedwig is?"

Snape looked annoyed at the barrage of questions. He said, "First, I have a few assignments that I feel are more important than your summer homework, one of which I have already given you. Once you have done those, you will be allowed to finish the other assignments." Severus pulled Harry's shrunken trunk out of his robes, set it at the end of Harry's bed and enlarged it for him. "I still have your wand and your invisibility cloak. You will get them back _when_ I feel you are handling your grief _appropriately_ and will not harm yourself. As far as your owl, I'm sure she will find you. I have set the wards so that she will be able to come in."

Severus then motioned for Harry and Lupin to follow him and led them to the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and soon it was time to retire for the evening. Remus walked Harry to his room. The first thing Harry noticed was that there was a new door in his sitting room. "Where's that door lead to?"

Remus said, "Severus thought you and I could share a sitting room, so he had the rooms rearrange themselves a bit."

Harry said, "You just want to keep tabs on me."

Remus said, "I am concerned, Harry. But if it bothers you that much, I will ask Severus to change the rooms back tomorrow."

"No, that's alright. I would rather you be near to me than Snape. He may be my guardian now, but I still don't trust him." Harry turned and went into his bedroom. He changed into his nightclothes, and told Calypso goodnight. It had been an eventful day and Harry was exhausted. He fell asleep quickly.

_Harry was sitting in the same dark, curtained room he had visited in his dreams last year. He looked down, and saw the same white long-fingered hands. They were Voldemort's. But this time Harry was aware that he was himself inside Voldemort's mind. He looked through Voldemort's eyes to see two figures kneeling in front of him, wormtail and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Lestrange__ said, "I'm sorry my lord, but they have evicted the dementors from Azkaban, instead using trolls and Aurors to guard the prisoner's. There are many of them and I do not know how we will be able to free the prisoners."_

_Lestrange__ hung her head in shame. Voldemort said, "You have failed me again. You know the penalty. CRUCIO!"_

Harry's scar seared with pain, forcing him to wake up. He sat up, clutching his scar and breathing hard. At that moment Remus walked into his room. He said, "What's the matter, Harry? I heard you screaming."

"Voldemort's mad because they've taken the dementors away from Azkaban."

Remus snapped his fingers and Fico appeared, "How may I be of service, Master Lupin, sir?"

"Bring a cold compress and awaken Severus and ask him to come to Harry's room."

Fico started shaking. "Awaken Master Snape, sir?"

"Yes Fico. But be sure to tell him I ordered you to, so you don't get in trouble."

Fico was still shaking, but disappeared and reappeared immediately with the cold compress before disappearing again.

Remus had Harry lie down and put the compress on his forehead, before sitting down on the bed next to him. Harry said, "Snape is going to be mad."

"Why do you think that, Harry?"

"I forgot to clear my mind. I was so tired that I fell asleep before I could do that."

"We all make mistakes, Harry. Just try to remember next time."

Just then, Snape entered the room. "How is it, Potter, that you managed to interrupt my sleep your **_first night here_**?"

Harry said, "I had a dream."

Snape motioned for Harry to continue and Harry related the contents of the dream and that for the first time he was aware that he was inside Voldemort during the dream.

Snape said, "Did you—"

Harry interrupted, "No, I fell asleep before I could clear my mind." Harry steeled himself for the tirade he was sure to come.

Severus was angry. Did the boy listen to nothing he said? What was it going to take for Potter to understand this wasn't a game; the fact that he had been possessed at the Department of Mysteries made this a life and death situation. "Do you think I give instructions **_just to hear myself talk_**? Why did you not do as I asked?"

Harry said softly, "I forgot."

Snape said, "Then perhaps an evening assisting me in the lab will help to _jar your memory_. In addition, I expect the assignment I gave you earlier today to be completed by lunchtime tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"So you're giving me a 'detention' just for forgetting?" said Harry louder than he meant to.

Snape crossed his arms and glared at Harry as he spoke, "Yes, and if you do not wish it to be two nights I suggest you check that attitude of yours."

"Yes **sir**," Harry said in a dejected voice.

"You understand, of course, that I will need to let the headmaster know about this, and that he may learn of our plans sooner than we wanted."

"Why? Can't you just pretend you are sending it from Aunt Petunia's house?"

"That will only be possible if your owl returns soon. If I use mine, he will know we are not there."

Remus got up and Severus sat down in his place. Harry's reaction to this was immediate. He sat up and drew his legs up towards himself, while scooting as far into the headboard as he dared, and looking apprehensively at Snape. Severus picked the cold compress that had fallen and set it on the bedside table, and then said, "I will not harm you, Potter." He reached over and touched Harry's scar. Harry flinched. The scar was still quite hot. He said, "Is your scar hurting?"

"Just a little bit. It always hurts some when I have the dreams. I'll have to get used to it if I'm going to practice occlumency."

Snape crossed his arms and gave Harry the patented 'You best tell the truth or I will make your life a living hell' glare. He said, "And why is that, Potter?"

Harry rested his head on his knees, looked down and said, "It hurts worse and I feel more of Voldemort's feelings after occlumency lessons."

Snape flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, and said "I have repeatedly told you not to use the dark lord's name. You **_will not_** say it again in my presence. Why did you not tell me about your scar hurting last year?"

"I thought you would just get mad and tell me I wasn't practicing enough."

Snape sighed exasperatedly, and reached over and forced Harry to look at him. "I will say again, you need not be afraid to be honest with me. **_If_** I had known last year about this, I would have changed the content of your lessons and provided you with a topical pain relieving potion to help with the pain in your scar. I cannot help you if you do not tell me the truth."

Looking sufficiently chastised, Harry said, "Yes, sir."

Snape snapped his fingers and Fico appeared. "Yes, Master Snape, sir?" he said in a timid voice.

"Retrieve the blue potion on the third shelf at the east end of my lab. In addition, bring me a vial of dreamless sleep."

"Yes sir, right away, Master Snape, sir." Fico disappeared and reappeared a moment later with the vials. Snape dabbed a few drops of the blue potion on Harry's scar and massaged it in. It felt like a cool breeze across Harry's face, and immediately the burning stopped.

Snape said, "You can use this up to four times a day. If you have used it that often and are still having pain, you need to let me know."

Snape took out his wand and transfigured the cold compress into a goblet. He poured half of the vial of dreamless sleep into it, and handed it to Harry. Harry drank the potion and lay back down. Snape placed the blue vial on Harry's bedside table, stood up, and left the room, robes billowing behind him. Remus told Harry goodnight and left the room also.

Harry didn't know what to think. Who was the real Severus Snape? He had figured Snape might be a little different than he was at school, but the Snape he had seen the last two days was a lot different. You couldn't call him caring, per se, but he was definitely much more tolerable. Harry fell asleep contemplating the new professor Snape he was getting to know.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: minor change in this chapter to reflect the truth of Snape's ancestry, including a short discussion that perhaps gives some insight to his feelings about muggles

Chapter 6

Tuesday, July 9, 1996

Harry woke up feeling rested for the first time all summer. He put on a dressing gown and entered his sitting room to find a table laden with food for breakfast. Remus said, "Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry nodded, and sat down. He didn't really feel hungry, but he knew if he didn't try to eat something Remus would not be pleased. He managed to get a few pieces of toast down and half a glass of pumpkin juice. Remus said, "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Harry grunted, "Not used to eating much in the morning."

Remus said, "I'll accept that for now, but I expect you to eat some lunch."

Harry nodded and said quietly, "Do you still miss him?"

"Of course I do, Harry. Actually I still feel really sad about it. But Sirius and I made a pact before he died. We both knew it was very possible that one of us would get killed in this new war against Voldemort, and we both agreed that whoever was left would focus on taking care of you. So I'm honoring Padfoot's memory and keeping the promise. Would it help to talk discuss how you feel about Sirius' death right now?"

Harry shook his head. He felt like talking would just make him feel worse. He said, "I've got an assignment to finish and I think I'd better do it so the old Snape doesn't return."

Remus chuckled. "The old Snape?"

Harry said, "Yeah, the one who hates me." Then Harry got up and went to his room to get ready for the day.

It took Harry about an hour to think about and finish his writing assignment. He was looking over all the new items he had gotten in Diagon Alley when he came across the lock box his aunt had given him the day before. He decided now would be as good of time as any to see what its contents were.

Getting the key, Harry settled on the bed and opened the box. He took out several items which must have been have been his as a baby, including a stuffed dragon, some booties, and a baby's jumper. Beneath that he found letters addressed to Remus, Sirius, wormtail, and Snape! In addition he found a letter addressed to him. Harry's hand shook as he opened the letter.

_My darling son,_

_If you are reading this then my premonitions were true and your father and I have passed on. Fearing that you would be raised by my sister, I have left you this lockbox. It contains a few items from your childhood, along with the letters, pictures, and detailed genealogical charts. Not many people know the truth about your heritage and this was the only way I knew I could ensure that you found out. _

_I know that if you have grown up with Petunia that your life has been hard. I am sorry, my son, that we cannot be there for you. There has been a prophecy made that might include you. If you have not been told of this, find Albus Dumbledore and ask him to tell you._

_I know that one among us was a traitor. If you have found who the traitor is, then burn their letter. You should know at least one of the others. Give him the rest of the letters to be delivered._

_Remember that your father and I have always loved you, and only wanted the best for you._

_Your__ Mum forever,_

_Lily_

Tears had formed in Harry's eyes as he read the letter. He drew his knees to his chest and allowed the grief he felt to come out. It was some time later that Remus found him in this position.

Remus sat down on the bed, and rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back until the crying had ceased. He said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry just reached over and handed Remus the letters. He said, "We need to burn wormtail's letter, and I don't know what to do with the letter addressed to Sirius."

Remus took the letters from Harry and said, "Come on, it's time for lunch." He waited for Harry to rise and they walked into the sitting room. They stopped by the fireplace and burned wormtail's letter before leaving their rooms to go to lunch.

* * *

(a/n I ask the reader to be reminded of a passage from OOTP (American version p 113): 

_"You're related to the Malfoys!"_

_"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry purebloods your choice is very limited, there are hardly any of us left..."_

_

* * *

_

Once they reached the dining room, Remus handed Severus his letter. Snape growled, "You're late. The food is getting cold."

Remus said, "Let it go, Severus. Harry is having a difficult morning. I think if you read that letter you will understand."

Snape just glared at Remus, opened his letter and began reading. His face paled. He looked at Harry and said, "Where are the charts she talks about?"

Harry said, "Upstairs."

Snape said, "Did you bring your assignment?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then once you have eaten you will go retrieve both items. Since I know you are probably quite distressed over what you have learned today, we will not study anything too taxing."

Harry was shocked. Professor Snape was actually being nice about him not remembering his homework. The old Snape sure wouldn't have been. He just said, "Yes, sir," and proceeded to force himself to eat a little.

After lunch, Harry went upstairs and grabbed the charts and his homework. He went downstairs and handed his homework to Snape. Severus said, "Pot--­­Harry, look at the charts while I go over your homework."

Harry could tell his professor was really trying to be civil. He tried to quell the questions he had by perusing the charts. He started with his father's genealogy chart. It was pretty interesting. But the question in his mind that refused to go away was why in the world would his mum write Snape that letter? The question continued to burn inside of him until he couldn't stand it any more and said softly, "Professor?"

Snape did not answer, but gave Harry a look that clearly told him questions would not be welcomed at this time. "Never mind," said Harry as he looked down to avoid the gaze being leveled at him.

Snape sighed, and said, "Harry, there is obviously something on your mind. Out with it."

Harry didn't chance looking up, but said, "Why did my mum write you?"

Harry steeled himself for the inevitable rebuke he thought was about to come. But Snape simply said, "Do you have your father's genealogy charts in front of you?"

Harry nodded, and Snape said, "Do you see any one with the surname Prince?"

Harry looked for a moment, and then said, "Yeah. It looks like she was my great-great-great-grandmother."

Severus said, "Your mother wrote to inform me of this, as my mother's maiden name was Prince. I was once told a story about a member of our family who was a squib. She was disowned and then married and no one ever heard from her again. I will do some research, but I imagine I will find that she is the same person listed on your chart."

Severus gave Harry a few moments to digest the information.

Harry said, "So that means..."

"We are distant cousins, Potter. Surely you don't need me to explain that many families are related in the wizarding world."

"No, Sirius explained it to me last year."

Severus' face darkened at the mention of Harry's godfather.

Harry said, "Does this change anything?"

"Not really, Potter, other than the fact that if they contest the guardianship we can now argue for it on the basis of family, which is held in high regard in wizarding society."

"Did my dad know?" asked Harry.

"I am quite sure he had no knowledge of this. Very few people know of my heritage."

"How come?"

"Because it is unwise to share that your ancestry is not pureblood when you are a Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd always assumed that Snape's ancestry was completely magical. The only other person he knew of that was in Slytherin that wasn't pureblood was Voldemort. He said, "I thought all..."

Snape interrupted him, saying, "That is a common misconception. And before you ask, Potter, my father was a muggle."

"But then why do you hate muggles?"

Snape said, "I'm sure you remember seeing one of my memories during your lessons with me last year." At Harry's nod, He continued, "That was the only muggle I was actually ever around. My mother was disowned for marrying the man. He was an abominable person, much like your uncle."

"Oh," said Harry. "Can I ask you something else, sir?"

"Go ahead, Potter."

"What is the big deal about family and purity...I mean why did they disown her for marrying him?"

"You really no nothing about the history of wizard culture, do you Potter?'

Harry shook his head. So Severus launched into a discussion on the history of the importance of family purity. Harry could tell that his professor was in his element. Severus didn't mind teaching when he had an interested audience. He allowed Harry to ask questions and took the time to explain to Harry some of the facets of wizarding culture. At the end of the discussion Harry said, "Why don't they offer a class on wizarding culture for muggle­borns? It would help those of us not raised as wizards to understand things better."

"I see you **_can_** think when you put your mind to it. Why don't you write a letter and ask the headmaster. I will send it with the letter I am sending him about your dream last night. Just don't mention that you aren't at your aunt's house."

Severus showed Harry where he could get some parchment and quills, and while Harry completed his letter he went over Harry's list.

_My mistakes last year_

_By Harry J. Potter_

_I did not tell anyone that I was having dreams last summer._

_I didn't ask Dumbledore why he wouldn't so much as look at me even though it really bothered me._

_I didn't tell any of the other teacher's about Umbridge's quill._

_I lost my temper a lot_

_I didn't tell Professor Snape that my scar started hurting worse and more often after occlumency lessons._

_I lied to Professor Snape about how many dreams I was having during occlumency lessons._

_I violated Professor Snape's privacy by looking in his pensieve._

_I didn't try to block my mind because I was curious about the dreams I was having of the department of mysteries._

_I didn't go and talk to Professor Snape about resuming occlumency lessons like Remus told me to._

_I forgot that Professor Snape was a member of the order when I had my dream about Sirius and thought there wasn't anyone else to tell._

_I didn't go back and check if Snape understood my message before running off to save Sirius myself._

_I didn't open Sirius' mirror until after he died._

Potter had been quite a bit more honest than Snape expected. Still yet each of these things needed to be discussed, and Potter needed to come to understand that it was imperative that he get a handle on his emotions. And Lupin's support would be invaluable in this endeavor. With that in mind he looked up at Harry and Remus and said, "I think the three of us should adjourn to the sitting room for a discussion."

Harry looked at Snape with dread. He knew this meant they were going to talk about his list, and he was sure Snape was just going to ream him for all his mistakes. He drug his feet as he followed Snape and Remus into the sitting room.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: only change made to this chapter is at the end. Dumbledore's message has been changed to a Howler.

Chapter 8

Severus called Fico and ordered tea for them. Once the tea had been delivered, Snape said, "Harry, I think you know what I wish to discuss,"

"Yes, sir."

"I think it is imperative that Remus be a part of this conversation. Is that acceptable to you?"

Harry just nodded.

"First of all, you are **_not_** solely responsible for your godfather's death. You did not cast the curse that killed him. There were many decisions by many people that could have resulted in a different outcome last year. That being said, we still need to take a look at the mistakes you made so that you don't repeat them. In most families it is the parents' job to do this. Unfortunately with the **_lamentable_** examples you have had for guardians, this has probably never been done with you. I believe this is one of the ways you have been disserviced by the adults in your life. We are here to remedy that. First, you mentioned your temper. How many things on this list were affected by your temper?"

Harry sighed. "A lot of them."

"Do you remember me telling you that you must master your emotions?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think I told you that?"

Harry said in a monotone voice, "Because when I'm angry it is easier to break into my mind."

"There are other reasons. Do you know what they are?"

Harry looked up and said, "No."

"While I promised that I would not treat you as the boy-who-lived, we cannot ignore the fact that you have an insane dark wizard that wants you dead. The dark lord will take your emotions, twist them, and use them against you. When you come up against him again, as we all know you will, if you cannot master your emotions he will overcome you. You may think some of the ways I have treated you have been underhanded, but they are nothing compared with what the dark lord will do. Do you understand?"

Harry looked back down and said softly, "Yes, sir." He had to admit Snape was right. Every time Harry had come up against Voldemort he had done exactly that.

Remus said, "This is something I can help you with, Harry. Having lived with lycanthropy most of my life has caused me to have to learn to get a hold on my anger. The meditation exercises will help. But we will teach you other things you can do. But you must be willing to work at it."

Harry looked at Remus and said, "I promise I will work at it. I know I was out of control last year."

Severus said, "Good. Let's talk about the dreams. What dreams were you having last summer?"

"I was dreaming about the department of mysteries. I just didn't know it yet."

"And why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, at first I thought that it was to be expected now since Vol-he was back. Then I got so mad when Dumbledore wouldn't even look at me and it seemed like no one was telling me anything that I wouldn't say anything. Ron and Hermione tried to get me to tell someone, but I wouldn't."

Severus said, "What are you going to do differently?"

Harry sighed and said, "I will write my dreams down in my dream journal and share those that are necessary."

Severus said, "I think you need to share all your dreams, Potter."

Harry said, "No way! There are dreams I have that I know you don't need to hear."

Remus intervened. "Severus, you are forgetting that Harry is a 15 year old boy. I agree with him. There are certain dreams he may wish to keep to himself, and I think we should allow that."

Harry blushed. Remus knew exactly the dreams he was talking about. He said, "I knew I should have been sharing the dreams about the department of mysteries as far back as last summer. I can tell the difference between dreams and stuff sent from Voldemort, even if I may not always be able to tell if what he sent was true or not."

Severus said, "Very well. Did you ever tell anyone about how you felt about how you were being treated by the headmaster?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, it seemed when I would tell people things, they still wouldn't tell me anything. Like at Christmas when I told Sirius about how it felt like I was the snake. No one would tell me anything and then all of a sudden you showed up and told me I had to take occlumency lessons. No one ever sat down and explained about how he could be in my head, and I practically had to drag it out of you to get you to tell me."

Snape looked at Lupin incredulously. "You mean no one sat down with him after Christmas to explain this to him?"

Remus shook his head, "The headmaster didn't want us to tell him any more than we had to...just another example of how keeping information from him hurt him."

Severus said, "That will change, Potter. But you will have to learn to be honest with us. I don't expect you to trust me anytime soon, but I do expect you to follow the instructions I gave you yesterday. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, tell us about this quill of Umbridge's."

Harry said, "Umbridge had a quill that she used in detentions. When you write it cuts the words into your hand."

Severus' face was unreadable, but Remus could tell he was angry. He said, "Let me see your hand, Harry."

Harry showed Snape and Remus his hand which still had a faint white scar that said, "I will not tell lies."

"And do you know of any other students who were subjected to Umbridge's quill?"

"Lee Jordan."

Remus said, "You should have told someone, Harry. If parents had heard that this was going on, we may have been able to get rid of her. You didn't think of that did you?"

"No."

Severus said, "Most of the rest of the items on this list have to do your occlumency lessons. Are you willing to do things differently?"

"Yes. I don't want to have the dreams anymore. I will work hard to clear my mind and learn how to defend it."

"Very well. Let's talk about the night you went to the department of mysteries. Why don't you tell Remus and I exactly what happened."

So Harry recounted the day, from when he got the vision during his history test until when Sirius fell through the veil.

Severus said, "That's enough, Harry. We will talk about what happened after Sirius died tomorrow. Let's go back to when you had the dream. Did it not occur to you to tell one of the other teachers?"

"No, I didn't think they were in the order."

"Let me disabuse you of that notion right now. All the heads of houses are either in the order or supportive of it. You may come to any of us anytime there is something you think the order should know. They all know of ways to reach order members if necessary. This is another item that should have been made clear to you last year. I think it would be good if I arrange a meeting once school starts with all of the heads of houses so you will feel more comfortable coming to an adult before running off and doing something rash."

Lupin said, "Harry I think you realize you could have done several things differently. It is easier to see our mistakes after the fact, but I don't think Sirius would want you to dwell too much on this. The most important things are for you to learn to handle your anger, and be more honest with adults with what is going on with you. Part of becoming an adult is recognizing you need help. You cannot face this alone."

"But what about the prophecy?"

Severus said, "What about it? You might be destined to cast the curse that kills the dark lord, but that does not mean you rashly go battle him alone. It may be during a large battle, and to get to where you can cast the curse there will need to be others there to help you. I have noticed for several years that you have this notion that you must do everything yourself. I believe this, again, comes from the way those muggles cared for you. It is time for you to learn to reach out and get help when needed. I think perhaps later this summer I will arrange for your friends to join you here and Lupin and I will start some training to help you work together in the event the dark lord attacks."

Harry said, "Do you think I'll get to continue the D.A.?"

Severus chuckled, "I noticed that was not on your list. That was an initiative that I actually agree with. I think however, you need to have an advisor. Once we know for sure who the new defense instructor is you can make a decision. I also noticed that there were no Slytherins in the group. Not all Slytherins are evil, Harry. I think you should consider allowing some in. I'll give you a list of those I know are not involved with the dark lord."

Harry looked skeptical.

Severus said, "Tell me, Harry, are all the dark lord's followers Slytherins?"

Harry said, "No, and truth be known the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin."

Severus said, "You do have some traits that are quite Slytherin, but your Gryffindor traits outweigh those. Why do you think I tend to favor Slytherins, other than needing to in order to appear to be on the dark lord's side?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Because everyone thinks they're evil. That's why I asked to be put somewhere else, because everyone told me the only dark wizards came from there. But now I know that's not necessarily true. After all, wormtail was a Gryffindor."

Severus was about to say something when Hedwig flew in carrying a red envelope. Harry's eyes widened, but she did not come to him immediately. First she dropped the letter in Snape's lap, before coming to greet her master. Unlike students, who normally looked mortified to receive such an item, Snape just opened the letter resignedly. A shout resonated through the house. "**SEVERUS SNAPE I DEMAND A MEETING THIS INSTANT**!"

As the letter burned, Remus said, "Why didn't he use..."

But he never finished the sentence as all sorts of sirens began to go off. Severus said over the din, "Because he obviously wanted to find us."

Harry said, "He sounded really mad."

Severus said, "Yes, he does. I think we can talk more later. It sounds like Lupin and I had best go meet the headmaster now. Please wait here. I'm sure he will want to see you. Oh, and Potter, send absolutely no letters until I have spelled that bird so it cannot be followed."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: only a few very minor changes this chapter

Chapter 9

Harry nervously sat and waited for Remus and Snape to come back. He hoped Dumbledore hadn't been so angry that he cursed them or something. But soon he saw Snape's flowing robes as he entered the sitting room.

Harry said, "Where's Remus?"

Snape said, "He has gone with the headmaster to retrieve your new godparents. Apparently the wards fell at your relatives as soon as we left."

Severus walked over to the bookcase, retrieved a book and handed it to Harry. It was _A History of Dark Curses_ He said, "I want you to read the sections on the Cruciatus curse and write an essay on the effects of the curse both on the caster and the victim. If the essay is not thorough, you will be redoing it. Understood?"

Harry nodded. He knew there was no way Snape was going to let him get away with having cast an unforgivable, so he knew there was going to be something said about it at some point.

Severus said, "I suggest you go put away your items from your mother's lock box before the headmaster returns. I will see you at dinner. Don't forget you will be working in my lab this evening." Snape turned, and with a twirl of his robes left the room.

Harry stalked up to his room and threw the book across the room. He didn't know why he was so angry. He knew Snape would be saying something about the curse he used. But didn't she deserve it? She had killed Sirius after all. He flopped down on the bed. Calypso noticed his movements and said Iss ssomething the wrong, Masster?

Harry sat up and reached over so Calypso could slide around his wrist. Yess, I am upsset becausse the woman who killed my godfather iss sstill free, yet I am in trouble over cassting a cursse on her.

Calypso didn't say anything, but continued to let Harry rant and talk about how much he missed Sirius. It helped to talk to someone Harry knew wasn't going to judge him. They had been talking for about an hour when there was a knock on the door.

Harry looked up. "Hey, Remus."

"Hi, Harry. Everyone's here and there is a meeting downstairs. You forgot your charts, so I brought them up for you."

Remus handed Harry the genealogical charts and Harry said, "Dumbledore isn't trying to make me go back to the Dursleys is he?"

"No, he was quite upset, but I think he has come to understand that there isn't much he can do about it."

Harry put Calypso back in his aquarium and followed Remus to the sitting room, where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape and Dumbledore. Snape motioned for Harry to sit down and said, "The headmaster has some things he needs to tell you, Harry."

Harry turned to Dumbledore. He said, "Harry, since you agreed for Severus to be your guardian the wards around your relatives house fell. We have moved them to a safe house, but their home was attacked and burned to the ground."

Harry wouldn't look at Dumbledore but said, "Do you expect me to feel guilty? Because I don't. I'm glad they weren't hurt, but I'm not going to feel guilty for getting to go to a better home. They treated me horrible for 15 years, maybe they're just getting back some of what they deserved."

Remus said, "I don't think anyone expects you to feel guilty, Harry. The headmaster just wanted you to be informed."

Dumbledore said, "Why won't you look at me, Harry?"

Harry said, "I haven't mastered occlumency yet, so I think it's best if I don't look you in the eyes until I do. We both know what might happen."

Dumbledore sighed and then said, "That is very sensible of you. I want you to know that I don't agree with your decision to change guardians, but I realize you are of an age to decide some things for yourself. If you truly think Severus and Remus will be better guardians for you, I will not interfere. I am quite pleased, however, with your choice of godparents. I hope that you will feel comfortable going to them if you have any problems you cannot resolve with Severus or Remus."

Harry felt angry and Dumbledore's statement about Snape and Remus. "I do think I have better guardians now. They promised to look after _my_ interests, not the wizarding world as a whole. The fact that I have decent clothes to wear and food to eat makes it better than where I was. Can you really tell me you didn't know what kind of life I had growing up? I know for a fact that Mrs. Figg saw the black eyes and bruises I would get from Dudley beating up on me, and my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Do you realize that I got my first motherly hug when I was 14 after the Triwizard tournament? **Why did you leave me to grow up like that**?"

Harry was on his feet, shaking with anger. The headmaster seemed to be at a loss for words. When he didn't answer, Harry continued. "I also know that I might be related to Professor Snape. Why didn't you search for wizarding relatives? And don't tell me it was just because of my mother. I found out yesterday that my great-grandmother was a squib. Surely she has some relatives that aren't dead yet."

Dumbledore looked grave. He said, "I promise you, Harry, I did not know of these relatives. I thought your aunt was the only remaining family you had. I regret that your life with the Dursleys was so harsh. At the time, I felt it was the only way to protect you. As I told you earlier this summer, I had forgotten what it was like to be young, and I failed you. Remus and I discussed this at great length while we were waiting on your godparents. Tell me, is there anything else that you are upset about?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me about Mrs. Figg earlier? Once I started Hogwarts I was old enough to keep a secret from the Dursleys. It would have been good to have someone to go and talk to that understood. Then I would have known where to go when anything bad happened, instead of feeling like I was trapped with the Dursleys. How do you know Voldemort couldn't have gotten to me after he took my blood? For their house to burn down so soon he must have known where I was."

Harry sat down, crossed his arms, and waited on the headmaster's response. Dumbledore said, "I have no easy answers to your questions, Harry. I'm sure after the dementor attack last year that once the dementors left Azkaban, they informed Voldemort that you were in Surrey. I am not sure if Voldemort already knew where the house was and couldn't break the wards, or if it was discovered once you had left. We may never know the answer to that question. As to Mrs. Figg, in hindsight I see that I should have let you know about her. I apologize again for not informing you and keeping you in the dark for so long. We will work out a way for you to receive the knowledge you need from now on. It is my understanding that Severus and Remus already have plans for this. So I will leave it in their capable hands."

Harry just glared at the floor since he couldn't glare at Dumbledore. Remus said, "I know that you are angry about all this Harry. Are you still so angry that you don't trust the headmaster?"

Harry said, "Yes. I mean as strange as it sounds, I trust Professor Snape more than I trust the headmaster. Snape was mean at times, but it seems like everything he told me that I once thought was a lie, ended up being true. And you are the only one, except for Sirius, that has stood up and said that I should be allowed to know what is going on. Since I didn't know what was going on, I didn't take the dreams and occlumency lessons serious enough. It's horrible that it took someone's death for all this to happen."

Remus said, "I understand that you don't trust the headmaster but there are a few things he needs to discuss with you. Are you willing to listen to what he has to say?"

"Yeah, I'll listen."

Dumbledore said, "You will be happy to know that both your guardians will be at Hogwarts this year. I have asked Remus to take the position of DADA instructor. With the blunders the ministry made last year, they are more than happy to comply. But there is something else I need to discuss with you. Severus and Remus told me about the quill Ms. Umbridge used. May I see your hand?"

Harry showed the headmaster where the quill had written into his hand. Dumbledore continued, "In addition, I received a letter from Miss Granger in which she stated that Ms. Umbridge admitted to sending the dementors after you, along with threatening to use the cruciatus curse on you. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Then there are some complaints I need you to sign. Several students have already signed each one. I think we may be able have charges brought against Ms. Umbridge, but you may be called to testify. Would you be willing?

Harry said, "Yeah, what she did was wrong. I just hope the papers don't go back to saying I'm just doing it to seek attention like they were saying last summer."

Remus said, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Harry. The word is out that you were being honest all along."

Dumbledore handed the parchments to Harry and he read and signed each one. He noticed that Hermione and Ron had already signed them, along with several other students.

Dumbledore said, "Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Harry reached into his pocket, got the letter he had written the headmaster and handed it to him.

Dumbledore took a moment to read the letter, and then said, "This is a very good idea, Harry. Do you have any other ideas that you think might help?"

"Am I and Voldemort the only ones who have come to Hogwarts that are orphans?"

"No, Harry. There have been several students over the years."

"Well, maybe some sort of mentor program for orphaned children, especially if they have grown up in an orphanage or muggle household. It's quite a shock to enter the wizarding world, and even harder when you don't have anyone to talk to about it."

"That is another good idea, Harry. Feel free to write me if you have any others. Unfortunately I didn't get your first letter. The house burned before I was able to get the note from it. Is there anything that was in it we need to discuss?"

"No, it just mainly said I agree with my new guardians and that I am still mad at you."

Severus said, "I think that's enough talk for now. I am sure the house-elves are ready to serve dinner. Let's adjourn to the dining room."

Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had been strangely quiet throughout Harry's tirade and discussion with Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley came over and sat next to Harry. She said, "Harry, I just want you to know that we are on your side, dear. I want you to let me know anytime you need one of those motherly hugs."

Harry just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. Then Mrs. Weasley pulled out some letters. She said, "Ron and Hermione wrote these. They are worried about you. Is there anything you would like me to tell them?"

"Tell them I'm ok, and I'll write soon if I can. I'm not sure if writing by owl is a good thing right now. "

"That's very sensible dear. But Professor Lupin gave us one of the mirrors. I'm sure you and Ron can chat using that."

"I wondered what happened to my mirror. I'll ask him about it."

With that Harry and Mrs. Weasley got up to join the others for dinner.

a/n: I want to thank all my reviewers. In the next chapter: the adults discuss Harry's anger and guardianship, and Severus prepares to receive more teenagers.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: just added correct date and made a few minor grammatical changes.

Chapter 10

Harry retreated to his room after dinner. He was tired of talking, and it seemed like the adults were going to be at it for quite a while. He had confronted Remus during dinner about his mirror and knife. Remus gave him the mirror, telling him he had repaired it and placed an unbreakable charm on it. He also told Harry that the headmaster had his knife and that he was finding a way to repair it.

Just before Harry left Snape called him over and told him that since they had guests, he would not have to work in the lab this evening, but that he would still have to serve his 'detention' another time. Harry was just thankful that he did not have to serve it then. He was exhausted from the conversations and revelations of the day. After showering, Harry took the time to clear his mind before falling into his bed

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore said, "I am **_quite_** displeased that each of you felt that you needed to go behind my back and change Harry's guardianship. However, after seeing how angry he is for myself I agree that it might be in his best interests to stay here."

Remus said, "He is very angry, and I'm afraid that he needs additional help to deal with his grief and anger. Do any of you know of a counselor we might employ to help him through this?"

Molly Weasley said, "We have found a counselor for Ron and Ginny. She is a squib and helped Ginny after her first year. Ron also seems to be dealing well with her. Unfortunately, those brains that attacked him left him with many issues."

Dumbledore looked straight at Severus and said, "That brings me to the next issue we need to discuss. Not only were the Dursleys attacked last night, but they attacked the home of each child who went to the department of Mysteries. Luckily there was a meeting at the Weasleys when they were attacked, and their house, as well as the Longbottoms remained intact. But the Granger's residence burned to the ground, as well as the Lovegoods. We have moved all the children to Grimmauld Place, but we need a more secure location for them to stay. I was hoping..."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Absolutely not! I am not going to baby sit 6 children all summer long."

Albus said, "I will provide you with help, of course. Molly has agreed to stay as an extra chaperone, and Remus will be more than happy to help, I'm sure."

Remus said, "I can take charge of the boys, and Molly can take charge of the girls. You will only need to deal with them when you give lessons, Severus."

Severus looked over at his mentor and knew no matter how much he fought that he would not win. So he said, "Fine, but I will not let them run amuck in the manor. They will spend the summer learning if they stay here."

Dumbledore said, "That would be wonderful, Severus. Thank you in advance for your hospitality."

Severus just grunted and said, "I would like you to wait a few days before bringing them. The manor needs to be prepared, and I think Mr. Potter needs a few more days on his own before bringing his friends to distract him."

Dumbledore said, "Very well, that leaves one item to discuss. I assume you are no longer going to be doing your spy duties, Severus?"

Severus said, "Yes, that was a condition of the agreement I have with Potter."

Dumbledore said, "It's just as well. The information I have been able to gather suggests that Voldemort has begun to question your loyalties. I was going to ask you to consider not returning anyways. Would you be willing to testify that you have seen Pettigrew alive so that we can get Sirius' will read?"

Severus darkened at the mention of Sirius' name, but nodded his agreement to Dumbledore's request.

The adults continued to talk well into the night. It was quite late when the Weasley's and Dumbledore left for the evening. They agreed there would be no communication until they brought the children the following Monday.

* * *

Wednesday, July 10, 1996 

It was almost lunchtime and Harry was no closer to finishing his essay for Snape than he had been an hour ago. Half of it was finished, since he had been able to describe what happened to the victim of the crutiatus curse. But the effect to the caster was not mentioned. Well, there was no other option. He would have to find Snape and ask for help. He grabbed his book and essay and went in search of the man.

Harry found Snape in his workroom. Snape was working on a potion, so Harry waited at the door to be recognized. After a few moments Snape said, "What is it, Potter?"

Harry went over to Snape and explained that he couldn't find any information on the effects of crutiatus on the caster. Snape said, "I'm not going to do your work for you, Potter. Go to the library and look for the information."

Harry turned and stomped out of the room. It figures that Snape wouldn't help him. He called for Fico to show him where the library was. Once Fico showed him the way, Harry got so engrossed in what he was doing that he forgot to go to lunch. It was some time later when Snape walked in carrying a tray of food. "Did you forget about lunch, Potter?"

Harry looked up from the book and said, "Yes. Sorry about that."

"I'm not going to make it a habit to bring you your lunch, Potter. Don't forget again."

"Yes, sir."

"Let me see the work you have finished."

Harry handed him the scroll he had been writing on and got out another piece of parchment to continue taking notes. He said, "This is actually really interesting, sir. I didn't realize doing dark magic would be so enticing to people."

"Dark magic opens your soul, Potter. Wizards get drawn and addicted to the feeling of power it brings. That's the danger of it. From the notes you have taken, I see you have an understanding of this. You have learned what I wanted you to about it. Do you understand that you need to not cast this curse again?"

Harry said, "Yes sir. I don't want to be drawn into the darkness it can bring."

"Very well. Then I want you to go and get your potions homework and complete it next. If you finish it this afternoon, bring it to me to check it."

"Yes, sir."

After dinner, Remus told Harry that he and Severus needed to talk to him. So they adjourned once again to the sitting room.

Remus said, "There several items we need to discuss with you, Harry. After everything we have learned we think it is best that you start meeting with a counselor to help you through your grief and anger."

"But—"

Severus said, "No buts, Harry. Even Aurors are counseled after they first experience death. Perhaps if they had someone help you after the Triwizard tournament, the events of last year might have been different. This is not a punishment. It is to help you."

"Whose idea was this?"

Remus said, "It was mine. You have been through more than many adult wizards, Harry. We have found a counselor who has wizarding relatives, and she is willing to portkey here once a week to see you. It will be completely safe."

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

Severus said, "No, in this instance you do not. As your guardians, we may sometimes make decisions you don't like. You are very near an adult, Harry, but not quite."

"Fine."

Remus said, "On to other things. Since Severus is no longer a spy, he is going to step forward and testify to the fact that Pettigrew is still alive, and that Sirius was innocent. Once that happens Sirius' will must be read. We just want you to know that this is coming. We will most likely hold a memorial for him around the same time."

Harry nodded. Somehow the memorial and reading the will made it final in his mind. There was no hope of ever getting Sirius back. Harry felt like there was a deadweight in the pit of his stomach. He tried to will the tears away, but they came anyways.

Remus walked over and pulled Harry up into a hug, and held him while he let some of the grief he had been holding in out. Severus left the room to allow the two to grieve in private.

Once Harry had calmed down, Remus said, "There is just one last item. I think you will enjoy this one however. It appears that Voldemort is trying to attack everyone who went to the Department of Mysteries. Since this house is so safe, your friends will be joining you in a few days."

"You're joking!"

"No, Harry, I'm not. Severus is quite upset about it, but agreed to it."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: I want to remind the readers that Severus Snape is still a mean, snarky #$#$. The way he doles out discipline may be different than what we would expect.

a/n: this is where the plot turns somewhat from the original, (which is why it took me longer to edit and reupload it). The rest of the children will not yet be joining Harry, there will some rearranging of events, and Sirius' memorial and Umbridge's trial will occur before Snape brings the rest of the students to his house.

Chapter 11

Thursday, July 11, 1996

It was now two days later. Harry had gotten into a routine. He would eat breakfast and then go flying for a while. When he returned he would go over his potions essay. He brought the essay to Snape at lunch each day, only to have it returned covered in red marks. This was the third time he had written the essay, and he was getting angry. What in the world did Snape want? Snape had told him he would continue to redo the essay until it was outstanding. After getting his daily occlumency lesson and lecture from Snape about his incompetence, he would storm to his room and rant about Snape to Lupin. Afterwards, he would sit down and work on some of his other homework until dinnertime. After dinner he would play chess or gobstones with Lupin until bedtime.

He continued having nightmares, but had no further visions from Voldemort. He practiced clearing his mind every night before going to bed. When he had a nightmare, he would wake up to Lupin sitting next to his bed. Lupin always offered Harry the chance to talk. At first Harry was reluctant, but after the first nightmare he began to tell Lupin about them. And it had helped. Lupin always had a glass of warm milk, laced with cinnamon and sugar, for him so he could get back to sleep. Harry found himself becoming closer to his father's friend. It felt good to know that if he had a nightmare, someone would be there to comfort him. It was a new sensation to Harry and he found that he enjoyed the feeling.

Harry looked over his essay one last time, and couldn't find anything else to say. He decided to ask Lupin to look over it before giving it to Snape. He loaded his bag with the parchment, his potions tomes, and his Occlumency book and went into the sitting room. Lupin was sitting there, having a discussion with Snape. Harry waited for a halt in the conversation and said, "Remus, can I talk with you?"

Snape got up and left the room, and Remus said, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry got the parchment out and said, "I was hoping you would look at this before I handed it in to Snape this afternoon."

Remus took the parchment and read it while Harry sat down and waited. Remus said, "It sounds good to me, Harry, but I'm not a potions expert."

Harry said, "I hope it's good enough this time. I don't know what I'm going to do if he rejects it _again_."

* * *

Harry was livid. Snape still was not satisfied. He wasn't really sure what Snape wanted him to say, and had found himself on his feet screaming at the man, "Why are you being such a snarky git?" 

Snape responded in barely controlled fury, "You **will **control your temper, Mr. Potter. Go to your room until you can calm down."

Harry was shaking with anger. He couldn't believe it. He was being told to go to his room like a naughty child. He continued to stand there, his trembling increasing as the anger took over and all the glass in the room began to burst.

Snape said, "I will not tell you again, Potter. **_Go. To. Your. Room."_**

Harry looked defiantly at Snape and didn't move.

Snape pulled out his wand and although Harry never heard the professor utter a sound, he found himself in a full body bind. Harry was aware of his body being levitated but had no idea where he was being taken. It was when he felt the familiar softness of the bed and heard the soft hissing of Calypso that he knew where he was. Snape loomed over him and said in a clipped voice, "You will remain here for the next 30 minutes. I suggest you meditate and get a **_handle_** on your anger. When you have calmed down, we will talk." Then he heard Snape leave the room.

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape had lied to him! This was not loss of priviliges or detention, or even an essay. This was not fair! Harry struggled to get free of the spell for some time before finally giving up. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been there when he heard someone come in the room. The friendly face of Remus swam into view. Harry saw a flash of red light, and then he could move again. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was about to launch into a tirade about Snape when Remus held up a hand and said in a stern voice, "I don't want to hear it."

He leveled a hard look at Harry, and said, "Severus told me exactly what you said to him. He also informed me that he gave you a chance to come to your room willingly and you refused. You are restricted to your room for 25 more minutes, after which I will gladly discuss this with you. Understand?"

Harry nodded in shock. Remus was siding with Snape! Harry huffed around for a few more minutes, before forcing himself to begin his breathing and meditation. By the time Remus came to tell him his time was up, he was calmer, although he was still feeling pretty angry.

He followed his father's friend to the sitting room and said, "Do you know what Snape _did_ to me?"

Remus said, "Yes, Harry. He told me. I thought it was a bit harsh, but he wasn't trying to harm you." He motioned for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat in the chair across from Remus and said, "Could've fooled me."

"Did he cause you any pain?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing, Harry. He was restraining you, not harming you."

Harry sat back in the chair, crossed his arms and said, "Fine."

"Harry, you have to get a handle on your temper. As I already told you, Severus told me what you said to him. You know that he has a temper as well. It took a great deal of restraint on his part to choose to act in a way that did you no harm."

When Harry didn't respond, Remus continued, "Now I want you to tell me how you could have handled the situation differently."

Harry sighed and said, "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

Remus said, "That would be a good start. What you said was quite disrespectful. What else could you have done?"

Harry said in a dejected voice, "I should have gone to my room when he told me to."

"That brings me to the next point. Severus and I have decided that each and every time you lose your temper, you will receive a 30 minute time out in your room. In addition, if you find yourself getting angry, you can tell us you need a break and come to your room to meditate. I'm hoping the day will come that you will recognize you are out of control before acting on it. OK?"

Harry reluctantly nodded.

Remus continued, "Now, you have a sitting room to clean. Since it is glass we are going to let you use your wand under my supervision. Follow me."

Remus got up and Harry followed him to the sitting room. Remus gave Harry his wand and Harry repaired all the glass he had broken. It wasn't until he was finished that he thought about the law restricting magic since he was underage. When he asked Remus about it, Remus explained that the ministry couldn't actually tell the difference when adult wizards were around, so the law was only truly enforceable for muggleborn students. Harry thought that sounded pretty unfair.

Then Remus took back his wand and said, "Severus is waiting for you in his lab. Are you calm enough to talk to him now?"

Harry nodded and left to find the potions master.

Snape seemed to be quite involved in whatever potion he was making, so Harry stood at the door and waited to be recognized. "Come in Potter, and sit at the desk with all the tomes."

Once Severus reached a stopping point, he went over to Harry's desk. After calming down from his desire to throttle the boy he had decided that Potter's problem was that he didn't know how to correctly research a potion. So instead of marking his essay and telling him to do it again, he was going to teach him how to successfully research the potion. He handed a book to Harry and said, "This is an ingredients journal. Note the alphabetical tabs. I want you to look up each ingredient in the Veritaserum potion and enter it into this journal, with its description, attributes, and uses. When you have finished, let me know."

Harry nodded and began researching. An hour later, he told Snape he was finished. Snape came over and checked his work, then said, "Do you know what is missing from your essay now?"

Harry sheepishly said, "Yes sir. I didn't describe how the ingredients act upon one another."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. If you will follow this procedure every time, you will write better essays. In addition you will have a reference of potions ingredients and will end up spending less time having to research ingredients you have already used. Now, we still have several hours before dinner, so you are going to brew this potion. Get your ingredients and set up at the next table."

Harry obeyed, and then Severus told him to place the ingredients in the order of use. Severus explained that if he placed the ingredients this way, it was harder to get lost in what he was doing or put the wrong ingredients in. Afterwards, Snape lit a fire under his cauldron since Harry's wand had again been confiscated and left him to brew the potion. Harry found Snape was much nicer when it was just him. Harry finished the potion and it was actually the correct color and consistency. Harry was really proud of himself, and felt even better when Snape declared that his potion was acceptable and that he expected the same caliber of work the rest of the summer.

There was still some time before dinner, so Harry sat down and rewrote the essay with the missing information included. He took it to Snape and waited anxiously for Snape to read it. Snape declared it acceptable. Finally, he had written a good essay without Hermione's help. He was now feeling quite guilty about the words he had used earlier. Before leaving the lab, he turned to face the professor, and looking directly in his eyes, he said, "I want to apologize, sir. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."

"No," agreed Snape, "You shouldn't have." He leveled a stern gaze at Harry and said, "and if it happens again, you will spending every bit of your free time for the foreseeable time writing sentences describing how you will change your behaviour. Have I made myself very clear, Potter?"

Harry mumbled a very embarrassed, "Yes, sir," before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry was informed when he woke the next day that Snape had been called to testify to the fact that Wormtail was indeed alive and well. Remus declared it a holiday on homework, but Harry's joy at the news abated when he found out that he would be meeting his counselor for the first time that day. In spite of the news, he still spent an enjoyable morning outside, flying to his heart's content. 

After lunch he heard the sirens announcing that someone was just outside the wards. As Remus left to greet their guest, Harry began to feel very nervous. He had no idea what he was going to be expected to tell a counselor. The woman who entered the dining room with Remus was tall with short blonde hair.

Harry was ushered into the downstairs sitting room, and then left with the woman. She said, "Hello, you must be Harry. My name is Nancy Goldman." She held out her hand for Harry to shake.

She motioned to some chairs and said, "Today I will just be basically getting a history, and then next week we will sit down and make some goals. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

So began Harry's first therapy session. The therapist asked him questions about his childhood, along with questions about his treatment under his current guardians. At the end of the session, she asked for Remus and Snape to come in. Harry told her that he would go and find Remus, but that Snape wasn't home today.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Severus had returned while he had been talking to the counselor. He walked in the dining room to find him talking to Lupin. In an angry voice the potions master said, "The man is an absolute moron. They would not accept that I would take veritaserum willingly, suggesting that I would just turn it into another potion before it reached my stomach. In the end, I had to use a pensieve. Even then, Fudge tried to say that I had altered the memories. Albus had to explain to the man that it was impossible to do such a thing several times. Then, because of the content of the memories he accused me again of still being a death eater. If the headmaster had not been there I would be sitting in Azkaban right now."

It seemed the professor was taking a breath before continuing his diatribe so Harry interjected, "Excuse me,"

Snape rounded on him. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" he demanded as he angrily strode towards him. Harry's eyes widened, and he took a few involuntary steps backward.

Severus stopped immediately when he saw the look on the boy's face. He took a deep breath and willed his emotions away. He would not take his anger at incompetent ministry officials out on his charge. He said in as calm of a voice as he could muster, "It was my understanding that you were speaking with your new therapist."

Although Snape seemed calmer, Harry was still wary of him. "She wanted to speak with you, sir."

"Just me?"

Harry shook his head and Snape motioned for him to lead the way. Harry led them back into the sitting room, where all three of them took seats. Harry noticed Snape seemed to be as uncomfortable around the woman as he was. After introductions, she said, "Mr. Lupin, it seems that your relationship with Harry is developing very nicely, but Mr. Snape I am quite concerned about yours. I would like for you to set some time each day to just talk to Harry. It seems you two need to get to know each other better."

Snape glowered at her, but agreed to the request. She then turned to Harry, "I think you should also spend some time with Mrs. Weasley this week. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry said, "I don't know."

Snape interjected then, "I will see to it that the boy has access to Molly."

Harry wondered how Snape was going to do that, but chose to keep silent. But the therapist seemed pleased. "Good, then I will see you next week." She shook Harry's hand again, before leaving with Remus. Snape rose and announced that he would be in his lab and that Harry was not to bother him unless he would like to end up doing the most vile chores the potions master could think of.

Harry wisely chose to just wait for Remus to return. When he did, Harry said, "Why does he always do that?"

"Do what, Harry?"

"Go to his lab when..."

"When he's angry?" offered Remus.

"Yeah."

"As unrealistic as it sounds to you and me, making potions calms him. I would say that potion-making to Severus is like flying to you."

"Oh," said Harry.

Remus then changed the subject, and suggested that Harry find something to occupy himself until dinner. With nothing else to do, Harry decided to engage in his favorite stress reliever, flying. He came in hours later, red-faced and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 12

Severus left the lab several hours later feeling much calmer. If it had not been for the boy, he would not have even testified in the ministry's farce of a trial. It seemed that Fudge was still trying to deny all the mistakes he had made, and downplay the return of the dark lord. But truth won out, and the mutt had been cleared of all charges.

It was now his bleak task to tell Harry that the will would be read the following Monday, meaning the move of the additional children would have to be changed. Truthfully, Snape was not upset about that bit at all. He was not looking forward to hosting 6 teenagers in his home. In addition, Umbridge's trial would begin 2 days after the memorial, and they were all being called to testify.

At dinner, Severus told Harry that they needed to talk. So Harry followed his guardians into the sitting room after dinner. His heart dropped when the tea was brought out. This could not be good. "What'd I do?" he asked. 

"Guilty conscience, Potter?" asked Snape.

"No, it's just that tea in this room always means I'm in trouble for something."

"No, Harry, you're not in trouble. But this is a conversation you might not like," said Lupin.

"You remember the reason I went to the ministry today?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded and Snape continued, "Your godfather's name has been cleared. It took some doing, but between the evidence I gave and the headmaster's influence, Fudge was left with no other choice but to clear his name and allow the validation of his will. The reading will commence next Monday. Afterwards, there will be a memorial service at Hogwarts."

Snape stopped for a moment to allow Harry to digest this information. Then he said, "In addition, Umbridge's trial begins two days later. So we will be leaving for Grimmauld Place Sunday evening, and will be staying there until the trial ends."

Harry sighed. This was so much to take in at once. "Why do they have to do them both the same week?" he asked.

Lupin said, "I don't know, Harry. But we will be here to help you through this."

Harry said softly, "Can I go to my room now?"

Severus said, "In just a moment. First I need you to answer a question. Have you thought about harming yourself at all lately?"

Harry said, "A few times, but I was able to keep myself busy and the thoughts went away."

Remus said, "We need you to promise us again that you will come to one of us before hurting yourself."

Harry reluctantly said, "I promise."

"Very well, Harry. Then you may go."

Severus gazed at Harry as he left the room. "He is still holding a lot of his pain inside, Lupin. We will have to watch him closely."

"I know. I've tried to draw him out, but he is so closed that he very rarely talks. His friends being here might actually turn out to be a positive."

"Yes, I agree, however much I dislike the thought of being surrounded by the monsters."

* * *

The next morning, Harry recieved more bad news. Snape had taken the therapist's suggestion that they were to spend some time talking each day seriously. He told Harry that he had not pushed the issue the previous day because of the news he had to impart, but that today there would be no excuse. So after lunch, Harry reluctantly followed the potions master to his private quarters for their first 'talk'. 

Snape directed Harry to one of the plush chairs by the fire. Fico brought Harry some Pumpkin juice and Snape what looked like scotch. Harry started by asking, "What do I call you? It feels strange to call my guardian professor, but even stranger to call you by your first name."

"When we are alone you may call me Severus, but around others you will still call me professor or sir."

Harry nodded and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't we start with why you didn't know how to research an essay."

Harry said, "I missed a lot of school. Sometimes when the Dursleys were really mad at me they'd lock me in the cupboard for weeks at a time and I missed school because of it. My turn. Were you following me around my first year?"

"Harry, trouble finds you faster than any other student I know. Of course I was following you around. Someone had to watch out for you."

"But why you?"

"Because, Harry, the other professors let you get off because of who you are. You needed someone to keep you grounded so the fame wouldn't go to your head."

"But I didn't even know I was famous until Hagrid came and got me."

"Explain."

So Harry told Severus about how Hagrid had come and got him and taken him to purchase his school supplies, including the incident with Dudley receiving a pig's tail. Severus said, "Those muggles are lucky I wasn't the one sent to retrieve you. The boy would have much more than a tail."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. He looked up expecting possibly to be reprimanded, but the potions master's face was calm, and was there a hint of a smile in the man's countenance. No, Harry thought to himself, it's not possible.

Severus said, "I think that is enough for today. I must ensure that I have the ingredient's for Lupins' potion on Monday."

"The full moon's Monday, too?"

Severus said, "I'm afraid so. As Lupin will obviously be feeling 'under the weather' you will need to find me if you are in need."

Harry nodded and quietly left the room, his heart sinking at the thought that the man he was depending on most would not be available on one of the hardest days he had yet to face.


	13. Chapter 13

see chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 13

Sunday July 14, 1996

Harry found himself wandering the manor. Ever since he had learned of the reading of Sirius' will, it was all Harry could think about. No matter how many times Harry heard that it was not his fault, he couldn't help but think that Sirius would be alive if he hadn't allowed himself to be duped into believing that his godfather was in danger. The urge to cut to take the feelings away was becoming overwhelming. Just as he thought this he noticed his feet had taken him to the door of Severus' lab.

He looked inside to find his guardian working on a potion, as usual. He stood for a moment considering whether to go in or not. He remembered his earlier conversation with Remus about how Snape felt about his potions, and felt his intrusion would probably be unwanted. But both the potions master and Remus had made him promise to come to one of them if he wanted to hurt himself. That was much easier said than done. He felt like he was just being stupid. No one would understand why he felt this way. Except maybe for Snape. Some of the things the potions master had said led Harry to believe that perhaps he might understand.

"Potter."

Harry looked up as Snape motioned him inside. "What do you need, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry said as he turned to go.

"Come back here, Potter. Something is obviously bothering you."

Harry sighed, turned around and faced Severus, "I just don't really want to be alone, but don't want to be around people, either."

"Well then come here. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but it sounds like it is best that I do not allow you too much solitude right now. You can either just sit, or you can help with this potion."

"I'll help if that's ok."

Severus set Harry to preparing some of the ingredients for the potion. The silence was only broken by Severus' commands on how to prepare the ingredients. Harry found it calming to just stand and work with his hands. About an hour later, Remus walked in. "Is Harry in trouble?"

"No Lupin. He just needed something to do," said Severus.

"Oh, well I was thinking that since it is such a beautiful day, that perhaps you might want a game of one-on-one quidditch. How about it, Harry?"

Severus said, "Go on, it will do you some good to get out of the manor."

Harry followed Remus outside. He really didn't feel like flying, but if he said something then Remus would want him to talk about what was bothering him, and he really didn't want to talk either. He contemplated his morning with Snape. Who would've thought that Severus Snape would understand him? But he seemed to see that Harry didn't always have to talk when he was upset, unlike everyone else. He decided that if he felt that way again he would go back to Snape's lab. Working with him felt nice, in a weird sort of way.

* * *

At lunch, Severus reminded Harry that they still needed to meet for their customary conversation that day. Harry still wasn't looking forward to the experience, but followed the man with a little less trepidation than he had the day before. 

Once seated back in front of the fire in the Snape's study, Harry said, "So what are we going to talk about today?"

"I asked the first question last time, it's your turn."

Harry looked down at his hands and said, "Well umm...I wanted to know...that is..."

"Spit it out, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, before saying quietly, "How do you know what it feels like when I want to hurt myself?"

Snape said, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask that. Look at me, Harry."

Harry looked up and saw Snape bare one of his arms. It was covered in scars. Snape rolled his sleeve back down and said, "The reason I understand is that I used to do the same things myself. The headmaster is the one who found out and helped me to stop."

"Oh."

"Let's move on to something else. I want to hear about how you figured out about the Sorcerer's stone your first year."

So Harry launched into the story of how the trio had found out about the Sorcerer's stone and that someone was going to steal it. He felt a little sheepish telling Snape that they thought he was the one wanting to steal the stone. When he had finished, Snape said, "I hope you know that if you ever do anything so abysmally foolish again that you will be under restriction until you are 30!"

Harry laughed and said, "Is this what it's like to have parents?"

Snape looked seriously at the boy in front of him and said, "Yes, Harry. If you would have had parents to guide you these last few years, things might have been quite different. Did the Dursleys ever speak to you about the flying car incident in your second year?"

"No, but I felt just as guilty as Ron did when he got Mrs. Weasley's howler."

Severus said, "Still, that is not the same as having parents to guide you. Speaking of the Weasleys, have you spoken with Mrs. Weasley at all yet?"

Harry shook his head, and Snape said, "We will rectify that situation as soon as possible. As we have been conversing for well over an hour, I think that will do for today. Is there anything else you would like to talk about before you go get your things ready to leave this evening?"

Harry shook his head. He said goodbye to Severus and went to his room to pack the items he was taking with him.

* * *

When Harry heard the now familiar sirens announcing someone had come close to Snape's manor, he reluctantly grabbed the bag he was taking and headed downstairs. He was upset because Snape had suggested that Calypso remain behind. But Fico had appeared and made many promises about taking very good care of the snake while he was gone. 

He arrived downstairs to find that Dumbledore had come with a portkey. They arrived at Grimmauld place without incident. The following reunion with his friends was bittersweet. No one seemed to know what to say to Harry. Deciding to move the subject as far away from Sirius as possible, Harry asked them what all had happened in the two weeks he had been away.

All six teens were gathered in the same room he and Ron had shared the previous year. The first thing Harry did when he entered the room was to approach the painting of Phineas Nigellus and remove it, saying to the the affronted wizard, "I'd like my privacy, thank you very much." He proceeded to put the painting in the hall, before returning to the room with his friends.

They sat together discussing the events of the summer that had brought them all to Grimmauld Place. Harry found out that since coming to his godfather's home all of the students had been told they were to see the same counselor Harry had bee forced to see. Neville said, "That therapist thinks I need to work on my fears. So she is going to make me talk to Snape in therapy. It's going to be awful."

Harry gave Neville a look of sympathy and said, "Don't feel bad, Neville. I have to meet with Snape every day to just 'talk'. I thought it would be horrible, but so far it hasn't been that bad."

Ron said, "I can't believe you let him be your guardian, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and said, "He's better than the Dursleys were. You should see my closet. I have a wardrobe full of new clothes, and I'm not starved or locked in my room. And besides, he's different when there aren't other students around."

Ron looked shocked and Hermione said, "We spent a few days around your family, Harry. I for one do not blame you for not wanting them as your guardians."

Harry said, "Why, what happened?"

Ginny said, "When all the houses were attacked, everyone was brought to Headquarters. So we had to put up with your relatives for several days before they were moved to a safe house. I agree with Hermione. They are awful. Your uncle kept demanding to see you, but no one knew where you were. Dumbledore was the maddest I've seen him since the dementor attack last year."

The other teens nodded. Harry said, "Was anyone hurt in the attacks?"

Hermione said, "My parents were pretty shook up, but other than that just some bumps and bruises."

Ron said, "Charlie and Bill had some scorch marks, and mum was really mad, but no one at our house was really hurt."

Neville said, "We had a lot of family at the house, so they weren't really able to get past many of the wards. Gran was upset, but not at me for once. She's actually proud of me for how I acted at the ministry. She bought me a new wand and everything."

Luna said, "We weren't actually home when our house was attacked. We were still at the newspaper when Mr. Weasley flooed us and warned us not to go home."

Harry turned to Luna and said, "I thought you were going on vacation?"

Luna said, "We were set to leave the day after the attack, but that changed everything. Now we have to use the money to replace our house. Daddy says he's just going to build a flat over the newspaper and we will stay there."

Harry found out that the Grangers and Dursleys had been placed in a safe house together. He felt sorry for Hermione's parents.

Nevilles' grandmother and Luna's father had joined the order. Neville had relatives staying at his house placing stronger wards there, and Mr. Lovegood was staying at his shop or at headquarters.

Then the conversation turned to where the group would be spending the rest of the summer. Hermione said, "They keep telling us they're going to move us somewhere safer, but won't tell us anything about where we're going."

Harry blanched. "Y-you don't know?"

So it was Harry's unhappy job to let them all know that they would be spending the rest of the summer after Umbridge's trial living in Snape's manor. The response was immediate. A few of the students just sat there looking shocked, but Neville had a distinctly green look about him. But Ron, well he reacted as only Ron would. He began pacing the room before stopping and shouting that there was no way in hell he was ever going to stay in the same place as the 'slimy git'. He stormed out of the room to find his mum to plead for her to change her mind.

The rest of the students continued to sit in stunned silence for a few moments. Hermione seemed to be the first to recover. She said, "Why are we going there?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Remus said it was because it was safer."

But nothing else was said as the door to the room suddenly popped open, and in stalked the potions master. "Everyone but Potter downstairs, NOW."

The students all scurried to get away from the obviously irate man. He strode out of the room and returned with the empty frame that Harry had placed the the hall. After hanging it up, he turned to Harry. "Explain," he ordered.

"I just didn't want Dumbledore to hear everything I said," whispered Harry.

"And why," said Snape in an exhasperated voice, "did you find it necessary to inform the rest of your cohorts of something we were obviously not ready to tell them?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't think them knowing was that big of a deal."

Severus said, "You need to learn discretion, Potter. There are times when you will carry knowledge that needs to remain hidden."

"I already do," muttered Harry.

Snape ignored Harry's statement and continued, "In this instance, it is only inconvenient. I had hoped to wait until the last moment to tell your **friends**, in hope that they would not add anymore stress to what promises to be several very difficult days for you."

"Oh," said Harry in a soft voice. "I didn't know."

"That may be," said Snape, "But in the future I wish for you to consider all the consequences of your actions. What if one of your friends were to be caught when we are out and about the next few days? The Dark Lord is unaware at present that I own a manor, but if they were to be caught by one of his lackeys they would be undoubtably tortured for the information. One of the reasons my home is so safe is because very few people are aware of its existence."

"But what about the therapist?"

"She is blindfolded before she portkeys, and the blindfold is not removed until she is safely inside. While she has seen the inside of the manor, she has no idea of its whereabouts."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Snape must have decided he had said his piece. because he turned and strode from the room. Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave. The potions master had not said that he was restricted to the room, but Harry was taking no chances. He remained where he was mulling over everything the man had said to him.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

a/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. Warning: this chapter talks about self injury...this is the last chapter that will have this, as Harry is going to slowly get a handle on his grief. There is very little changed of the original text other than to place all the events of the day in the same chapter.

Chapter 14

Monday, July 15, 1996

Lupin woke Harry up early. They had to be at the solicitor's office at 8 a.m. for the reading of Sirius' will. They were Flooing to Diagon Alley from Grimmauld Place, and walking to the solicitor's office.

Once everyone had fallen out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron, Harry asked, "Who was Sirius' solicitor?"

Remus said, "Dedalus Diggle. We will be going directly to his office."

The group walked through Diagon Alley until they arrived at Mr. Diggle's office. Once inside a secretary said, "Mr. Diggle will be with you shortly."

But before they had a chance to seat themselves, Mr. Diggle came out and said exitedly, "Come in, come in, everyone."

Diggle appeared to be just as excitable as the last two times Harry had seen him. He bustled around the office gathering parchments before finally settling behind his desk and inviting everyone to sit. Apparently, there were no other people who needed to be at the reading of Sirius' will. Dedalus tapped a parchment on his desk with his wand. Suddenly, Sirius' voice filled the room.

_"I, Sirius Black, revoke my former Wills and Codicils and declare this to be my last will and testament. I direct that my just debts and funeral expenses be first paid from my estate."_

_"I make the following specific bequests be made from my estate:"_

_"First, to Arthur and Molly Weasly: twenty percent of my Gringott's vault, to be divided as follows: half will go to Arthur and Molly, the remaining half will be divided among Charlie, Bill, George, Fred, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. For those of the children who are still under twenty-one, the money will be held in trust until their twenty-first birthday. The trusts will be overseen by Arthur Weasley."_

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to faint. Sirius' voice continued, _"To Nymphadora Tonks" ten percent of my Gringott's vault."_

Tonks looked quite surprised. She said, "He didn't have to do that."

_"To Remus Lupin: thirty-five percent of my Gringott's vault, along with the family home."_

Remus just looked extremely sad. Sirius' voice said_, "And finally, to Harry Potter: the remaining thirty-five percent of my Gringott's vault, to be held in trust until his twenty-first birthday, overseen by Remus Lupin."_

_"My friends and family, I will miss you, and I wish you all the best."_

The silence was overwhelming. Harry sat stunned. He did not expect to be given so much from Sirius. His heart ached. He didn't care about the money. He would much rather have his godfather back. He didn't remember much of the rest of the session, except that Remus had him sign a document. Remus led him from Diggle's office back to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry vaguely remembered Flooing back to Grimmauld Place and being led to the parlor, where he had sat ever since. Later that day, a memorial was going to be held at Hogwarts. Harry didn't know if he could handle it, but he knew he had to go.

* * *

All too soon, it was time to leave for the memorial. Ron and Hermione had come and tried to talk to Harry, but he just continued to stare into space. How could they understand? They both still had a family, while Harry had lost all of his. They finally gave up and left. Soon after he heard Remus and Mrs. Weasley calling for him to come into the kitchen. He ignored them too, hoping they would also give up and leave him alone. But it was not to be. 

Severus came into the parlor and looked at his charge. He could tell the boy was suffering from a mixture of shock and grief. Lupin was caught up in his own bereavement and would be little help today. Severus knew it would be up to him to get Harry through this. He walked over and gently helped Potter to his feet. He said, "I know you do not want to go to the memorial, Harry, but you must. You need closure. I will stay with you as long as you need me."

Harry didn't respond to him, but also didn't fight when Severus steered him into the kitchen to join the others. They were taking a portkey to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. Harry made no move to grab the portkey, so Severus placed the boys hand on it (a sock this time) himself. He stayed behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder while reaching and touching the sock with his other hand.

As soon as the group landed, Severus steered Harry to the memorial service. As each person came forward and spoke of what Sirius meant to them, Severus felt the boy lean backward, using him as his support. Severus made no move to stop him. Several order members, and some of the children were giving him strange looks, but he just glared back at each of them in turn. He knew this was ruining his reputation as the snarky potions master who cared for no one, but he found that he didn't care. He had come to take his role as Harry's guardian very seriously, and was beginning to be as protective of him as he was of his Slytherin students.

A few people came up after the memorial to offer their condolences to Harry. Harry just nodded as each person spoke, not really responding to anyone. How could they understand? There were no tears today, just a profound sense of loss and emptiness deep within his soul. Severus kept the promise he had made in the parlor and never left his side. Finally Remus came up to Harry. He pulled him into a hug, telling him it would get better. Harry allowed the hug, although he couldn't bring himself to believe what Remus was saying. It would never be better.

Later, the headmaster tried to talk to Harry. Harry spoke for the first time, looking at Dumbledore while saying, "I have nothing to say to you." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Dumbledore looked older than Severus had ever seen him. He looked at Harry and said, "If you change your mind, let Severus know," and then gave Severus a pointed look before taking his leave.

Harry said, "I want to go home."

Severus sighed and said, "Soon, Harry. We'll be leaving for headquarters momentarily."

He steered Harry back over to where Dumbledore was and said, "Mr. Potter wants to go home. I need an extra portkey."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket, and brought out a stone. He pointed his wand at it and said, "Portus." He placed the stone in Harry's hand. Severus also touched the stone and a moment later, Harry felt the familiar tugging at his navel.

They landed in the kitchen of headquarters. Severus led Harry back into a room that had been set up as a makeshift lab. Severus transfigured one of the chairs into a couch and directed Harry to lie down. Harry didn't argue. He was feeling tired after the events of the day. The next thing he knew, Severus had placed his hand on his forehead and muttered an incantation. Harry fell asleep immediately.

Severus took the time while Harry was sleeping to begin working on the wolfsbane potion for Lupin. By the time everyone else returned he was finished. Lupin came down to check on Harry, and Severus had him take the potion. Remus said, "Molly will have dinner ready in just a few minutes. Do you think we should wake him?"

Severus said, "Go ahead. I will be up in a few minutes when I've finished here."

Remus woke Harry up and told him it was time to eat. Harry tried to say he wasn't hungry but Severus was adamant that he try to eat something. Before he left, Severus made Harry promise to come find him if he started having a hard time. Severus began work on another potion. He believed Harry would need a sleeping potion tonight, and it was most effective fresh. About an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Severus.

Hermione entered Severus' workroom looking quite distressed. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked nervous, but determined. She said, "Professor, I'm really worried about Harry. He got really quiet and then took off. None of us know where he went, and I'm afraid he might do something."

Severus sighed. He knew he shouldn't have allowed the boy out of his sight. He said, "Come here, Miss Granger."

Hermione obeyed. Severus pointed to an hourglass on his workbench and said, "This potion must simmer until the hourglass is empty. Then it must be taken off the fire immediately. Can I trust you to follow these instructions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. I will go find Mr. Potter."

Harry found himself sitting in a closet. Once dinner was over, Harry didn't want to be around anyone and had been walking around Grimmauld Place. He came to the room that used to house Buckbeak. It had been cleaned and Buckbeak was no longer there. Harry supposed the hippogriff had been given back to Hagrid or set free. He was drawn to the closet. It housed all of Sirius' clothes and if he closed his eyes he could imagine his godfather there.

Harry was surprised to find a knife similar to the one Sirius had given him. Harry sat down and held it. It felt cool in his hands. Harry had not had access to anything with which he could hurt himself since Snape had retrieved him from the Dursleys. He felt overwhelmed with the urge to cut in order to feel something other than the emptiness that threatened to overtake him. He cut once, and was bringing the knife down to make another slice when a strong hand grabbed his arm. He looked up to see Snape looming over him.

Snape plucked the knife out of his hand, pulled out a bandage and cleaned off the knife before closing it and depositing it in his robes. Harry said, "That's not your knife!"

Snape said, "And it is not yours either, Mr. Potter."

Harry had learned in the last week that the only time Snape said Mr. Potter was when he was angry. This could not be good. Snape reached down and grabbed Harry's uninjured arm and helped him to stand. He then pointed to a chair in the bedroom and instructed Harry to sit down.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a healing potion and more bandages. The boy had cut himself quite deep this time. It would take several administrations of the potion before the cut was healed, and it would have to be bandaged. After dressing the cut, Severus sat down in a chair across from Harry. "Why did you do this?"

Harry wouldn't look up. He whispered, "I don't know."

Severus gazed at Harry for a few moments and said, "I believe you do know, Harry."

Harry looked up at Snape. He couldn't even bring himself to believe that Snape wouldn't understand, because ever since he had seen the scars on his guardian's arms the previous day he knew that Snape did. So lying or hiding the truth was out of the question. He said, "I just wanted some relief."

"Relief from what?"

"Feeling like it is all my fault. Missing him. The emptiness."

Severus said, "I have told you this before, but I shall reiterate: Your godfather's death was not solely your fault. Yes, there were things you could have done differently. However, you are a 15 year old boy, not the savior of the wizarding world. It will take awhile for your grief to pass. It is completely normal for you to miss him. But when you hurt yourself you are just delaying working through the feelings you are experiencing. Tell me, how long does the relief last when you cut?"

"Not very long."

"Hmm...so do you think this is a good way to handle the feelings?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"You've been doing other things when that desire comes upon you this week, and I have actually been quite impressed with your actions. Why did you not come and find me?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Snape continued. "Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to use an unknown knife?"

"What do you mean?"

"The knife could have been cursed. It could have caused you a great deal more harm than you meant to make."

"I didn't think of that."

"I thought not. And do you perhaps remember what I told you the day I found out you were harming yourself?"

Harry gazed at his hands and said, "You said that I would regret it if you found any more marks on my arms."

"And you probably shall. For the time being, your safety is my greatest concern. Until you are in a better frame of mind, you will not be spending any time alone. Follow me"

Severus led Harry to his workroom. Hermione was bottling the potion. She said, "I hope you don't mind, professor. I read the rest of the instructions."

"That's fine, Miss Granger. You are dismissed."

Hermione tried to get Harry's attention as she left, but Harry didn't look up. He didn't want her to know what he had done. Severus walked over to a desk and pulled a small box out of a drawer. He returned, opened the box, and pulled out a bracelet that he put on Harry's arm. He then pulled out another bracelet and put it on his arm. "This is a locator bracelet. It will allow me to locate you any time I need to. Do not try to take it off. You can't."

Harry reached down and tried to take the bracelet off. He jumped when the bracelet shocked him. "Ow, that hurt! You promised not to do anything that would hurt me."

"The bracelet will not harm you unless you try to remove it. I warned you not to try and take it off. I've used this particular consequence with my Slytherins at times and have found it rather effective."

"How long do I have to wear it?"

"Until I decide you are no longer a danger to yourself."

Harry scowled at Severus and said, "I don't like this. It's not fair. I'm being punished for having a bad day."

Severus turned to face Harry, looking very serious at him. He said, "I told you earlier that your safety was my greatest concern. This is not about punishing you, although it may feel that way right now. If I didn't do things you didn't like sometimes, then I would not be acting like a good role model. The bracelet I am wearing will help me locate you and alert me if you are hurting yourself. Would you rather be restricted to being within my sight 24 hours a day?"

"No," said Harry resentfully.

"Very well. It is almost bedtime, and I wish to speak with Molly about the sleeping arrangements. Come with me."

Much to Harry's dismay, he was not allowed to room with Ron that night. Mrs. Weasley had Neville move to Ron's room and he had to stay in a room with Snape. After going to the bathroom to change into his pajamas, Harry returned to the room and lay down. Severus came in a few moments later and instructed Harry to take a potion, explaining that he thought it best if Harry took some dreamless sleep potion. Harry didn't argue. He didn't particularly want to deal with the nightmares tonight.

Tuesday, July 16, 1996

The next thing Harry knew someone was shaking him to wake him up. Severus said, "Get up, dressed, and go downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

Harry didn't say anything, but as soon as Severus left the room he got up and walked to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day.

Once he had dressed, Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered everyone suddenly got quiet. "Nice to know no one's talking about me," he muttered before sitting down next to Ron.

"We're just worried about you, mate. You've been so quiet lately," said Ron.

"Yes Harry, we just want you to know we're here for you if you need to talk," said Hermione.

"I don't feel like talking right now. Okay?" asked Harry as he piled his plate with food.

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. The grief he had been feeling yesterday wasn't nearly as bad today. When he had finished Severus came up behind him and said, "Ms. Goldman is here, Potter. It is time for your session."

Harry sighed. He had not expected to have to see the therapist again so soon. He entered the parlor to find not only the therapist, but also Remus and Severus. Apparently, it was going to be a joint session today.

Once the four sat down, Ms. Goldman said, "I heard you had a difficult day yesterday."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Harry told her about going to the reading of Sirius' will, and the following memorial. He was going to gloss of the episode the evening before, but one look from Severus let him know that he was going to have to tell them what happened. Afterwards, Ms. Goldman said, "Harry, I know you feel very sad about your godfather's death. It is normal to feel what you are feeling right now. What concerns me is that you are isolating and not letting those that are still here let you know how much they care for you. I want you to make sure to spend some time with your friends, as well as your guardians and godparents. They can help you through this."

Harry nodded, and Ms. Goldman continued, "In addition, I would like you to write a letter telling your godfather goodbye. You can say anything you want, tell him anything you want to say that you never got a chance to. Next week we will go over it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Remus said, "I'm sorry I could not be there for you like I wanted to yesterday, but you know that you can come and talk to me anytime, right?"

Harry said, "Yeah, I know."

Ms. Goldman said, "Well, I think that is enough for today. Professor Snape, please send Ron in."

Severus nodded, and the three stood up to leave. Remus said he was going to lie back down, as he was still very tired from his transformation. Severus turned to Harry and said, "Do you have any homework to do?"

Harry shook his head. Snape gave him a long look. "Can I trust you to not go wandering off alone today?"

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry.

"Very well. I will allow you to join your friends. Tell Mr. Weasley that it is his turn to see the therapist. If you have any problems, you will come see me at once. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. Snape walked off in the direction of his makeshift lab, and Harry returned to the kitchen to give Ron the bad news.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: no changes made to Umbridge's trial, but the subsequent questioning session has been changed a bit. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 03/13/05 fixed error in text to read 'I must not tell lies'

Chapter 15

Wednesday, July 17, 1996

Everyone was gotten up early, as they all had to be at the Ministry of Magic to attend and testify at Umbridge's trial. It was a madhouse. After Mrs. Weasley had forced them to eat quickly and repeatedly straightened their robes, they were finally declared ready to go. Snape turned to the teens and threatened them with dire consequences if they did not behave during their trip on the knight bus, and subsequent time at the ministry.

Other than Ron falling off his chair a couple of times, the trip to the ministry was uneventful. They all crammed into the battered telephone box. Harry was in front of the group so he picked up the receiver and dialed six­-two-­four-­four-­two.

The same voice the children heard the last time chimed, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Severus said, "Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood to testify in the trial of Delores Umbridge."

"Thank You. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Once the badges slid out of the metal chute, Harry took his and passed them back for the others to take. The voice continued, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The lift lowered and the cramped group began to descend. Once the lift reached the bottom, the voice chimed out, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

The door opened, and the group toppled out of the telephone box. Severus checked to make sure everyone had their badges on, and then led the group to have their wands registered. There was a line at the registration desk. In fact, the atrium seemed to be packed with people. Harry walked over to Severus and said, "Why are there so many people here?"

Severus said, "Umbridge's trial is big news, Potter. The public is angry that the ministry allowed someone who blatantly abused and threatened children to be placed in a role as instructor, and ultimately headmistress. Once this trial is over and everything comes to light, it may spell disaster for Fudge and any others responsible in the ministry. Let's hope it does, anyways."

Harry nodded his agreement as the line moved forward and it was his turn to present his wand to be registered. Once everyone was finished, Severus led them to the lifts that would take them down to the courtrooms. Harry shuddered as they past the door to the department of mysteries.

Severus noticed Harry's shudder and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks," muttered Harry. The group continued down until they had reached the same courtroom that Harry's hearing had been at last year.

There was a guard at the door, but once he saw their badges they were ushered in and seated with a group of other witnesses. Lee Jordan was there, along with several other students or former students. Noticeably absent were any Slytherins. Harry wondered for a moment if Snape was uncomfortable around so many students that weren't from his house, but when he looked up at Severus he noticed his 'public scowl' was in place and thought it best not to question him right now.

Harry took a few minutes to look around the circular courtroom. It was packed. Not only were all the members of the Wizengamot there in their plum colored robes but it appeared many people had come to watch the proceedings. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sitting next to Madame Bones.

The door to the hall opened, and Umbridge came in, flanked by two Aurors. She looked quite disheveled. Once she sat down, the handcuffs on the chair came to life and bound her to the chair.

Fudge, who was again sitting next to Madame Bones, began: "Criminal Hearing of the third of July charging Delores Jane Umbridge of the following: Using an unauthorized object in student detentions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resulting in bodily harm to those students; Ordering dementors to Little Whinging, Surrey to attack one Harry James Potter; Using veritaserum to question a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and threatening to use the cruciatus curse on a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Fudge cleared his throat. "As there are many witnesses, they will not all be noted here. All those students who were placed in detention with Ms. Umbridge please rise and come forward."

Harry, Lee, and a few others rose from their seats and approached the bench. One by one they testified how Umbridge used her quill in detentions. Harry was the last to testify. Fudge said, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter." Apparently, Fudge was trying to get on Harry's good side again, because his voice sounded more like it had when he met Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before his third year.

"Mr. Potter, how many times were given detention with Ms. Umbridge?"

"Four times, but three of them were a week long each, sir."

"And what were the infractions?"

Harry said, "The first time was for saying that Cedric's death was not an accident and that Voldemort had returned; the second time was for stating that professor Quirrell had been possessed by Voldemort; The third time was for stating that the reason a student had gotten attacked by a hippogriff my third year was because of he didn't listen to what Hagrid told him to do; and the fourth time was because I gave the interview to the _Quibbler_ this spring."

"And were you forced to use the quill in question?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what were you forced to write?"

"I will not tell lies. You can still see it on my hand if you look close"

Dumbledore said, "Hold out your hand, Harry."

Harry obeyed, and Dumbledore muttered a spell. Suddenly and enlarged echo of his hand appeared for all to see, showing the scar _I must not tell lies._

There was a gasp around the room, and Fudge said, "Very well, Mr. Potter. Please stay there, as we have more questions for you."

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore drew a picture of a chair with his wand. The chair floated over and landed behind Harry, allowing him to sit until they questioned him further.

Fudge turned to Umbridge and said, "Do you have anything to say in your defense, Ms. Umbridge?"

Delores looked up to the Wizengamot and said, "These children need firm discipline. I provided that."

Madame Bones shook her head and said, "Those in favor of conviction on the charge of using an unauthorized object in student detentions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, resulting in bodily harm to those students?"

Most of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Those opposed?"

Not even one hand was raised. "Very well. Ms. Umbridge is found guilty of the first charge, which carries a minimum sentence of five years in Azkaban. On to the next charge."

Fudge said, "I call Professor Severus Snape."

Harry turned around and saw Severus walk up and stand next to his chair. Fudge said, "Professor Snape, did Ms. Umbridge ask you to supply her with veritaserum in order to question a student?"

Snape said, "Yes, she said she wished to question Mr. Potter here."

"And did you provide her with said substance?"

"No, I provided her with a vial of salt water."

"But she thought it was Veritaserum?"

"Yes, she did."

Fudge said, "Very well. Mr. Potter, did Ms. Umbridge question you?"

Harry said, "Yeah, she questioned me one day. But she was acting all weird, so I only pretended to drink the tea she gave me."

Madame Bones laughed. "Smart boy," she said.

Fudge turned back to Umbridge and said, "And what do you have to say to this charge, Ms. Umbridge?"

"I was questioning the boy on the whereabouts of the escaped convict Sirius Black. I believe the boy knows where he was and probably still does."

Madame Bones said, "It appears, Ms. Umbridge, that you are somewhat behind the times. Mr. Black has been cleared of all charges. Mr. Black lost his life protecting children in this very building. All those in favor of convicting Ms. Umbridge on the charge of using veritaserum on a student?"

Again, most of the hands were raised.

"Those opposed?"

This time, about half a dozen hands were raised. Harry supposed it was because she didn't end up actually using real veritaserum on him.

Madame Bones said, "Ms. Umbridge is found guilty of the second charge, which carries a minimum sentence of five years in Azkaban. On to the next charge."

Fudge said, "I call Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood forward."

While the students were coming forward, Dumbledore conjured another chair on one side of Harry and a long couch on the other. Severus sat in the chair, while the other five students sat on the couch.

Fudge continued, "Did the six of you hear Ms. Umbridge admit to sending the dementors to Little Whinging, Surrey in order to attack Mr. Harry James Potter on the night of August 2, 1995?"

All six students chimed "Yes, sir."

"And did all six of you hear Ms. Umbridge threaten to use the cruciatus curse on Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir," they said again.

Fudge turned back to Ms. Umbridge, "What say you to these charges?"

Umbridge seemed to be getting quite upset. She said, "The boy needed to be dealt with. He tells lies, and is rewarded. I was acting in the best interest of the ministry!"

Madame Bones said, "Sending dementors after a child and threatening the use of an unforgivable on that same child will never be in the best interest of the ministry. All those in favor of convicting Ms. Umbridge on the charge of illegally sending dementors to Little Whinging, Surrey to attack Mr. Potter?"

This time every single hand was raised.

"And to the charge of threatening to use the cruciatus curse on a student?"

Again every single hand was raised.

Madame Bones said, "Ms. Umbridge is found guilty of both charges, which carry a minimum sentence of ten years in Azkaban each. Ms. Delores Umbridge you are hereby convicted of all charges and will be remanded to Azkaban for the next thirty years. Case dismissed."

Cheers were heard around the courtroom. But Umbridge did not go quietly. She was led away by Aurors, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Severus turned to the students and was about to direct them to stay together as they left the building when Madame Bones spoke again. She said, "Just a moment. The Wizengamot needs to question these children further."

Everyone sat down and waited for the courtroom to clear out. Some reporters tried to stay, but guards forced them out. Madame Bones said, "First of all, I want you all to know that you are not in trouble. However, we need to know what happened at the Department of Mysteries, as the trials of the death eaters involved are about to begin. We will take a statement from you, and it will be used in their trials so that you do not have to attend them."

Before anyone could say anything further, Snape stood. "I believe it is customary for children under 17 to have a parent present for this sort of questioning."

Madame Bones looked confused and said, "I had been told you were to be responsible for the children for the summer."

Snape said, "I have not yet assumed custody of anyone other than Potter. However, with their permission, I would be willing to stand in for thier guardians. I will need a few moments to confer with them before questioning begins."

Madame Bones called a five minute recess. Severus turned to stand in front of the students. "If any of you wish your parents present, I need to know **immediately**."

Ron piped up, "I want my dad." The glare he sent Snape made it more than evident that he trusted the potions master not at all. Severus did not choose to react to the boy, but merely turned and requested that Mr. Weasley be called to the courtroom.

He turned to Miss Lovegood, who dreamily replied that if he was good enough for Harry, he was good enough for her. Severus just shook his head at the girl's behaviour and turned to Longbottom.

The boy stuttered out a statement similar to Miss Lovegood's.

Finally, he turned, and said, "Miss Granger?"

"My mum and dad want the Weasleys to stand in as guardians for any legal actions in the wizarding world," she said softly.

Arthur walked in, and Severus sent Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over to him.

Lastly he turned to Harry. "Up, Potter. I wish to speak with you alone."

Harry got up and followed the professor to a dark corner of the dungeon. Snape turned, pulling out his wand and performed an intricate set of movements. Suddenly a dome of blue surrounded Harry and the professor. "What.."

Snape said, "It is merely an extension of the impertubable charm. Are you prepared to do this, Potter?"

"I don't know," admitted Harry.

"What are your concerns?"

"How much do they know?"

"Is it the curse you used that has you worried?" asked Snape.

"No," said Harry.

"Potter, you must tell me what is bothering you in order for me to help you," said Snape, who was beginning to become exhasperated.

"How much do they know about my link with..."

"Do not say the name here!" Snape admonished harshly.

He softened his voice, and said, "I do not know exactly what is known about your trip to the Department of Mysteries. There is one person who most likely has the information though."

"No!" said Harry angrily.

Snape sighed. "You do not have to trust the man in order to glean information from him."

"But..."

"Think about it Potter. Do you believe that I trust the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"But yet I was still able to glean enough information to help the order."

"Yeah," admitted Harry, "but how do I know whether what the headmaster says is true?"

"Has the headmaster ever lied to you?"

Harry thought hard about that. The man had left him with horrible relatives, and kept information from him, but in spite of what he had told others earlier he couldn't actually point to any time that the man had ever lied. "Alright," he finally conceded.

Snape lowered the shield and motioned for the headmaster to join them. Once Dumbledore had glided over, Snape performed the spell again to insure their privacy. "What is it, Harry?" he asked seriously.

"How much do you think should I tell them?" he asked.

"I would suggest you downplay the link you share with Voldemort. They know you had a dream that you thought was real, and that is what brought you to the ministry. You do not have to tell them how much you know of the link. I would also suggest that you not divulge the contents of the prophecy."

Dumbledore looked at his strange watch and said, "Your recess is almost up. If you want to know anything else, Harry, you need to ask me now."

"No, that's all," he mumbled.

"Do you need to speak with me alone again?" asked Severus.

"No," said Harry, gathering his courage. "I think I know what to do now."

Severus ended the spell a second time, and he and Harry left to join the other students while the headmaster returned to sit with the rest of the Wizengamot.

As soon as Dumbledore sat down, Fudge said angrily, "You're too close to this situation headmaster, You should step down."

Dumbledore said serenely, "If that is the Wizengamot's wish I will gladly join the children." In a cooler voice, he added, "however, I will not leave my students."

Fudge called for a vote to request Dumbledore's removal during the questioning. His was the only hand raised when the vote was called. He looked taken aback at this, but seemed to regain his composure. "Now, for the first question..."

Madame Bones interrupted, "I believe I will take over questioning these witnesses," she interjected.

Harry almost laughed at the look he saw on Fudge's face. It was nice to see the man taken down a peg. Madame Bones looked directly at Harry. "It is our understanding that you had some form of dream that made you fear for your godfather's safety. Is this true?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why don't you tell us about it," she said kindly.

Harry nodded, and so the story began. Unlike the former year when he had been stopped whenever he tried to say anything, the members of the Wizengamot remained silent as he told his tale. After he talked about trying to contact Sirius using Umbridge's fire, the other students filled in what happened to them and how they all came to be in her office. When they got to the part where Snape was summoned to bring some more Veritaserum, Madame Bones had the teens stop the retelling of the story while she questioned him. Madame Bones said, "Did you understand the cryptic message Mr. Potter gave you?"

Snape said, "Yes, as soon as I was dismissed, I contacted his godfather and let him know that Potter thought he was in danger. I returned to Ms. Umbridge's office to find that the teens had gone, leaving their captors in considerable distress. After escorting the remaining students to the hospital wing, I went in search of Potter and his friends. When I could not find them in the forest, I returned to the school and informed his godfather that I believed that Potter had gone to the Department of Mysteries."

Then Hermione picked up the story, telling of the remaining meeting in Umbridge's office, including Umbridge's admittance of sending the dementors to attack Harry, and how she almost used the cruciatus curse on him. Hermione described how she came up with the lie of a weapon to distract Umbridge, and told of the confrontation in the forest. Then Ginny told of how the rest of the teens overcame their captors and left to meet Harry and Hermione.

Harry was happy to sit back and let everyone else tell the story. It felt good not to be the center of attention for once. However, as Harry heard Neville begin to describe what had happened in the death chamber he found himself trembling and fighting back tears.

Severus looked over and noticed that Harry was in distress. He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him. Thanking his forethought, Severus brought out a vial of calming potion and handed it to Harry. Harry thanked him and started to drink the potion when Fudge bellowed, "What did you give him?"

Severus knew that Fudge thought nothing but ill of him, but refused to rise to the underlying accusations in Fudge's voice. He said, "I merely gave Mr. Potter a calming potion. He still has difficulty speaking of his godfather's death. If I had known the children were to be questioned concerning this today, they would have been better prepared. If you wish to ask any more questions of him, you will allow him to take the potion. Otherwise, I will have him removed from the remainder of these proceedings."

Fudge looked taken aback, but Madame Bones said, "I am aware of your new status as Mr. Potter's guardian, and of course we will allow your judgment to prevail. We will take another recess to allow all the children to collect their thoughts."

Fudge harrumphed, but said nothing further. Severus leaned over and said "Take the potion, Harry."

Harry complied, and then Severus said, "Now sit back in your chair and close your eyes. Begin your deep breathing, and allow yourself to meditate for a few minutes."

Harry had obeyed and in a few moments his breathing evened out, Severus leaned over and said, "Are you calmer now, Harry?"

Harry looked up and said, "Yes sir. Thank you."

"Do you want to continue?"

Harry said, "Yes, sir."

Severus turned to Madame Bones and said, "We are ready to proceed."

Neville continued to tell of what happened in the death chamber. He finished by saying that Dumbledore had corralled all the death eaters except for Bellatrix Lestrange, and then described how he and Lupin gathered the injured and were portkeyed back to Hogwarts. At that point Madame Bones said, "Mr. Potter, what happened when you chased after Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Harry told the tale, leaving out the fact that he had attempted to use the cruciatus curse on her. He finished by telling how Voldemort possessed him, and how he left when Harry began feeling love for his godfather.

The silence was overwhelming. After a few minutes, Madame Bones again spoke. "Just one final question, Mr. Potter. Is the article that appeared in the _Quibbler_, and subsequently _The Prophet_ true?"

Harry said, "Yes ma'am."

Then Madame Bones looked at the teens quite seriously and said, "I hope you are all aware of how lucky you are."

The teens nodded. But finally Fudge spoke up. "How are we to be sure the boy won't be fooled again? I think he should be put under ministry protection."

Snape said, "I am his guardian and am looking after his interests. Mr. Potter has been studying occlumency, and is improving in his studies. He will not be so easily fooled again."

Dumbledore said, "You have no legal way to remove him Cornelius, as I told you yesterday. Harry has chosen his guardian, and you will have to accept his choice no matter what your prejudices are."

Fudge shouted, "But he was a death eater!"

Dumbledore replied, "And he became a spy for the side of light. He has only recently relinquished that role in order to serve as Harry's guardian."

Madame Bones said, "That is enough gentlemen. I have gone over the guardianship papers myself, along with speaking to Mrs. Petunia Dursley. The guardianship of Mr. Potter is legal. We have come here today not to fight, but to discover knowledge as to the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We have received the statements of the children. This meeting is adjourned."

Severus immediately rose and hurried the teens out of the courtroom. He quickly led them through the halls and lifts and out the atrium. Once outside he lifted his wand and summoned the knight bus. The ride to Grimmauld Place took all of five minutes. He ushered everyone inside and into the kitchen. He turned to Harry and said, "Eat quickly. Once you have finished, pack and bring your belongings downstairs. We will be leaving as soon as possible."

The others looked confused, but Harry guessed that Severus was trying to get him out of the reach of Fudge. Harry walked over to Severus and said, "Thank you."

"What for, Potter?"

"For keeping your promise about the ministry."

Severus studied Harry for a moment and said, "You're welcome. Now get over there and eat. We have to get you back to the manor as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and went to join his friends. He couldn't believe it, but he was looking forward to going back home. If anyone had told him a month ago that he would call Severus Snape's house home, he would have laughed at them. But now he knew it was.

Today had been incredibly hard, and Harry felt drained, but also felt positive about the fact that the truth was coming out. He still missed Sirius considerably, but seeing how all his friends had stepped in to tell the story of what happened to spare him from having to tell the whole tale reminded him that there were others who cared for him. Harry resolved to focus on the friends and loved ones he had instead of everything he had lost.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It did not take the teens long to eat, and they decided to join Harry while he packed. Harry wasn't sure if it would upset Snape for the others to be in the room he had been sharing with the man, but really didn't want to be alone. He could tell that Hermione and Ron really wanted to talk to him. He began to regret how he had been treating them the last few days. While he rushed around the room to pack his things, He said, "Hermione, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. I won't bite your head off."

Hermione said, "I know, Harry. It's just..."

Harry said, "I know I haven't been very nice lately. I'm sorry for pushing you all away. I just had to sort some things out."

Ron said, "It's okay, mate. We've just been worried about you."

Harry said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione said, "You know why Professor Snape is making you leave so soon, don't you?"

Harry said, "Were you listening to what Fudge said today?"

Ron said, "Yeah, he said something about wanting to put you under ministry protection."

Hermione added, "Which means he is trying to control you."

Harry said, "Yeah, that's right 'Mione. One of the promises that Snape made to me when he became my guardian was that he would protect me from the ministry. He's trying to get me back to the manor so Fudge can't find me."

Hermione said, "I thought so."

Harry didn't really know what else to say. He felt like there was an invisible wall between him and everyone else. He still hadn't told anyone about the prophecy. He was afraid that it would put them in more danger if they knew. He was considering what to say to Ron and Hermione next when Snape walked into the room.

Severus looked at Harry and said, "Have you finished packing?" Harry nodded, and Snape shrunk his bag and put in his robes. "Say goodbye to your friends and meet me in the kitchen."

After the man left Hermione said, "He wasn't mean!"

Harry just smiled at his friend and said, "Well, I better get going before he gets into a bad mood. Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be too long before you guys get to join me."

Harry laughed and Ron's horrified look, and left the room. Once he was in the kitchen, Severus said, "Fudge is looking for you. He is going to try and remove you from my care. We must leave immediately. I am going to place a glamour charm on you, and then we will walk outside and apparate."

Harry said, "But I don't know how to apparate yet."

"I realize that. It is possible for two people to apparate together, Harry. You will just have to trust me."

Harry nodded, and then stood still as Severus placed the charm on him to disguise his looks. Severus held out a mirror, and Harry looked at himself. It was strange. He now had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, with bangs that covered his scar. His eyes had been charmed, and were now brown instead of green. It probably wouldn't fool people who already knew him, but a stranger wouldn't look at him twice. Severus had also changed the color of his robes.

Severus led Harry outside, down the street, and into an alleyway. He directed Harry to a corner where they would not be noticed. Severus said, "Come here and hold my arm firmly."

"Now just relax, Harry. I am going to apparate us both home now."

Harry wondered why Snape placed his hand on top of his, but suddenly everything went black and felt like he was being pressed strongly from all sides. Harry couldn't breathe for what seemed like forever and then he realized that his feet had hit the ground. He took some deep shuddering breaths for a few moments, before saying, "I don't think I like apparition very much."

Snape chuckled and said, "It gets better with practice." Harry finally opened his eyes and saw the ruins that he actually knew were his home. Snape muttered an incantation and the manor came into view. Harry followed his guardian inside and into the parlor.

Snape turned to Harry, removed the charms and then said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Snape snapped his fingers, and Fico appeared immediately, and shortly thereafter brought tea. Harry sat down and Snape said, "What's bothering you, Harry?"

"What's going to happen when it's time to go back to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Fudge can't find me while I'm here, but once I go back to school, what's to keep him from trying to take guardianship away from you?"

"I am hoping that by that time, Fudge will have been ousted from office. However there are several options available to you. First, we can leave things as they are. I will have Dumbledore provide you with an emergency portkey that will transport you here in cases of emergency. Unfortunately, if Fudge is after you that will mean that you would be unable to attend school. In that case, I would arrange for some order members to stay with you and tutor you so you will not fall behind."

"The second option is for you to apprentice yourself to another wizard. Your lack of proficiency in potions would prevent me from allowing you to be my apprentice. The ministry will not allow Lupin to take an apprentice. I'm sure you would prefer to apprentice in the field of Defense of the Dark Arts, and the only person available at Hogwarts with the required knowledge is Professor Dumbledore."

"The third option is for you to be adopted. I have researched my family tree and have found the Alania Prince referred to in your family tree is indeed related to me. There is a bonding spell that may be performed that will in essence bind me to you as a parent. The spell was developed long ago, so that orphaned children could be adopted by family members. There is nothing the ministry could do to change it. You could also continue to research your family history to see if there is someone else you would rather have adopt you."

Harry sat in shock. Snape was willing to adopt him? He offered it as the last option, but he offered it nonetheless. And Harry didn't like the first two options at all. He didn't want to be stuck here in the manor just because of Fudge. And he didn't want Dumbledore to be in control of him either. He knew he had other wizarding relatives now, but he didn't want to go to strangers.

Harry said, "What's the difference between guardianship and adoption?"

Severus replied, "The bonding spell is ancient magic. While Fudge can appeal to the ministry to overturn guardianship, there is nothing he can do to undo a bonding spell. The importance of family is so great in the wizarding world that there would be uproar if he were to even try. The spell itself only works for members of the child's biological family."

"When do I have to decide?"

"You have until the end of the summer, unless Fudge is ousted out of office. Even then, the best way for you to be protected from the ministry will be to either become an apprentice or allow a member of your family to adopt you. I would suggest that you sit down and list the pros and cons of each of your options."

"Is that an assignment?"

"No," said Snape, "merely a very strong suggestion. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No, not really."

"Then I have one question I must ask you. Are you thinking of harming yourself today?"

Harry blushed. "Nossir," he muttered.

Snape pulled out Harry's bag, setting it on the floor before enlarging it. "Then you may go to your room if you wish."

Harry nodded and left the room.

When he reached his room he was suprised to see a new door across from the door to his suite. He entered his sitting room, but then was shocked when he entered his room. The house had obviously rearranged itself again as Harry's room had enlarged to fit two more beds and wardrobes, He supposed the door across the hall was going to be the suite for Mrs. Weasley and the girls.

Harry took a few moments to make sure Calypso and Hedwig were alright before deciding to try and sit down and take Snape's suggestion about writing the pros and cons of his options. He decided to use the dream journal he had received from Snape. He didn't really think the man would mind. But as he started to make the list he realized he knew nothing about apprenticeship in the wizarding world.

He picked up his journal and headed for the library. When he got there, he was suprised to see Snape sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by tomes. The last time he had entered the library, Fico had shown him how to use Snape's filing system. You simply went to a book in the middle of the room and wrote the name of the subject you wished to find books about.

Harry really didn't want to interrupt whatever Snape was doing, so he quietly walked over to find the tomes he needed. Soon he was sitting at a table surrounded by books, although not nearly as many as the potions professor had. He had to look through several of them before finding what he needed. Before long he became engrossed in a book about the intricacies of wizarding apprenticeships.

It must have been several hours later when Harry heard the sirens announcing someone was outside the wards. Snape rose from the table he was working at and said, "Go to your room until I have determined whether it is friend or foe outside."

Harry reluctantly rose, closing the journal he had been taking notes in. He left the books on the table, but then Snape said, "You may take the one you were reading with you, Potter."

Harry nodded, and picked up the tome before heading for his room

* * *

Severus headed to the front of the manor to find out who their guests were. Being extra cautious, he had reset the wards once he and Potter had arrived so that not even Lupin could enter without his knowledge.

* * *

Snape was livid. He pointed at the verly large child cowering by the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" he sneered, pointing to the unwanted muggle child. 

Dumbledore looked completely unruffled by the glare he was receiving from Severus. He said, "Mr. Dursley has been refusing to follow the rules set up at the safe house for his security. Because of this, the safe house was compromised, and we have had to move the Dursleys and Grangers to another location. I was hoping that he could stay here for a few weeks. I'm sure that after a week or two here, he will be more than happy to follow the rules set for him."

Severus said, "In other words, you feel the boy needs some discipline, and you want me to administer it."

"Severus, you deal with some of the most troubled boys we have, and very successfully at that. I'm quite sure you can help Mr. Dursley see the error of his ways."

"And what am I supposed to do with him while the rest of the students are having lessons?"

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a package, which he enlarged. "It appears Mr. Dursley is not doing well in his subjects at his school. These books are tutorials in those subjects."

Remus walked over and perused the books Dumbledore had enlarged. "I can tutor him in these subjects, Severus."

Severus sighed and said, "Very well, I will do this headmaster if and only if I may have a free hand in determining how to discipline the boy."

Albus' eyes twinkled. "I trust your judgment, Severus. I would like to speak to the students before leaving, if I may." Severus inclined his head and moved to the edge of the parlor they had all met in. He took a moment to call Fico to retrieve Potter.

Professor Dumbledore stood and faced the teens. "With the exception of Mr. Dursley you are all here because there have been threats made against your lives for your actions in June. As there are many wards here and no one knows Severus owns this house, this is the safest place for you to be. Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin will be staying as well, to help chaperone you. It is in all your best interests to stay here. This means that for the duration of the summer Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley will be acting as your guardians. I suggest you listen to them. Severus, was there anything you would like to say?"

Snape walked to the front of the room and stood in his most menacing stance while Dumbledore left the room. At the same time Harry appeared, The potions master pointed at the only empty chair in the room. Harry walked over and sat in the chair openly staring at Dudley. He had no earthly idea what his cousin was doing here.

His attention was drawn back to Snape when he heard him say, "I will not having you run amuck in my manor, so you will all follow the schedule I have already set for Mr. Potter. You will have classes nearly everyday. Mondays will be set aside for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. It will be the only day you will be expected to study the entire day. It is also the day you will each be seeing Ms. Goldman. Tuesday and Thursday afternoons you will receive potions lessons, and Wednesday and Friday afternoons will be set aside for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Saturday afternoons we will all meet to discuss wizarding culture. Tuesday through Friday mornings you will be expected to complete the homework you are given. Your evenings will be free unless you have chosen to disobey the rules, in which case you will be assisting me in my lab. I suggest you follow the rules. You will not like the consequences if you do not. How many of you have completed your summer homework?"

Only Hermione, Luna, and Harry raised their hands. "Very well. Tomorrow morning I suggest you complete it. Everyone will bring their completed work down to be graded at lunchtime. As you have two fully qualified instructors present, there is absolutely no reason why each and every one you should be turning in less than outstanding work. Breakfast will be served in your sitting rooms. You will be in your sitting rooms by 10 p.m. each evening, no exceptions. Lunch and Dinner will be served in the dining room and everyone is expected to be present. Do not enter my lab without my express permission."

Snape turned to Hermione and said, "Miss Granger, you will turn in your homework this evening for me to grade. As I am sure you are completely caught up with your work I wish for you to assist those students who are in need. However I will abide no copying of homework in my home. In addition, since I have no doubt that your Potions Owl was Outstanding, I wish for you to partner with Mr. Longbottom during the upcoming potions lessons. Do not do his work for him, but don't allow him to blow my lab up either."

Snape then focused his attention on the other two girls in the room. "You will be joining the sixth year students in reviewing fifth year potions. I suggest you avail yourself of Miss Granger if you are having difficulty." The two girls nodded their understanding.

Snape then said, "The manor was prepared for six children. However, now that we have seven, other arrangements will have to be made."

He turned to Remus and said, "The girls suite is directly across from yours. Why don't you show them to their room. In the meantime, I will determine who will be rooming in the suite with you now."

Once Remus and the girls had left the room, Severus turned to survey the remaining occupants. Potter looked confused, while Longbottom looked terrified. The Weasley boy had the same open glare on his face from earlier. The muggle child was still standing next to the wall glowering. No matter what his three students might be thinking, Severus was quite sure they would not openly defy him. The muggle, however was an unknown. Deciding to deal with him first, Severus turned to face him and said, "Come have a seat, Mr. Dursley."

Dudley just folded his arms over his chest and glared at Snape.

Snape sighed, took out his wand, pointed it at Dudley, and said, "Imperio."

The boys looked on in shock as Severus directed Dudley to sit in a chair before removing the spell. Severus said, "You didn't like that, did you, Mr. Dursley?"

Dudley looked up, his face a mixture of shock and fear, and shook his head. Snape continued, "You will quickly learn that it is best to follow the orders I give. I promise you, if you do not, you will not like the consequences. You may feel free to ask any of the students here about the consequences of disobedience. I assure you they will make it quite clear that it is preferable to obey me. Do you understand?"

Dudley didn't answer, but just kept staring at Severus in horror.

Severus looked exasperated and said, "Have you forgotten how to speak boy?"

From across the room a timid voice said, "Professor..."

Severus turned to face Neville and said, "What is it Mister Longbottom?"

Neville looked petrified. But he took big breath and said, "He can't speak, Professor. He was saying awful things and Professor Dumbledore put a silencing charm on him."

Severus chuckled, and turned back to face Dudley. "I think I will leave the charm on for the rest of the evening, perhaps it will teach you a lesson. But as the question I asked you only requires a yes or no answer, you should still be able to answer it. Do you understand what I told you earlier?"

Dudley nodded, and Snape continued, "Good." 

He then looked at the remaining boys. "As I have no desire to rearrange the house again, one of you will have to join me in my suite. Do I have a volunteer, or must I choose for you?"

Harry looked at Ron and Neville. They both seemed horrified at the thought of being close to the 'greasy git'. Harry wasn't thrilled at the idea, but he knew he could deal with it better than the others. With that in mind, he said, "I'll do it, professor."

Snape said, "Very well. Go and begin packing your things. I will send a house elf to help you."

Ron got up and said, "I'll help you, too."

"Take Mr. Dursley with you," ordered Snape

Harry nodded his acceptance, going over to the chair the muggle boy was sitting in and said, "C'mon Dudley." The boy glared at Potter, but swift order from Severus had the child up out of the chair following the other the two boys. Neville turned to follow them, but Snape said, "You have not been dismissed, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville looked absolutely terrified of the thought of being alone with Snape, but turned to face him obediently. Severus said, "It is my understanding that you excel in herbology. Is this true?"

"Yes, professor."

"Then follow me," ordered Snape as he swept swiftly from the room. He led the boy through several winding corriders to the greenhouse. "As I will undoubtably be too busy to deal with this," he said, his hand pointing to the many plants in the greenhouse, "I wish for you to take this duty. These plants are necessary for many of the potions I make, and must be tended carefully. If you do this, I will excuse you from Monday's lessons."

He leveled a hard look at Neville and said, "Are you capable of doing this?"

"Yes, professor," said Neville excitedly.

"Very well. I expect to find these plants perfectly tended each and every time I come here."

"Yes, professor."

Snape called Fico again and ordered him to show the boy to his room, as well as making sure that Potter was receiving adequate assistance in preparing to move his things. After everyone had left, he headed to his room, hoping to get a moment's peace before having to deal with anything else.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry had spent the last thirty minutes arguing with Ron about his decision to be the one who volunteered to sleep in Snape's rooms. He had tried to tell Ron that Snape wasn't that bad when they were alone, but Ron was sure that Snape was doing something to Harry and would kill him in his sleep.

Harry had finally gotten angry, and left with Calypso's cage, telling Ron that he would talk to him again when he decided to grow up. He was now wandering around looking for Snape's rooms. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and ended up colliding with a firm object. All of a sudden he felt strong hands grab his arms to keep him from falling. "And just where were you going, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked sheepishly at his guardian and said, "I was looking for your rooms, professor."

Severus just chuckled, and turned Harry around. "You passed them, foolish boy."

Severus led Harry back to his rooms and showed him the guest bedroom he would be sleeping in. He gave Harry time to get his snake settled before calling him into the sitting room. Severus said, "Have a seat, Potter."

Harry sat down, saying, "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

Severus sighed, "I am trying, child."

"I'm not a child!" Harry responded.

Severus raised his eyebrows. So the boy was recovering some of the spunk that had been sorely missing the last couple of weeks. At one time Snape would have berated him for responding in such a manner, but Severus was actually glad to see the spark back in the boy's eyes.

"No," agreed Severus. "You are not a child. But you are also not and adult." He raised his hand before Potter could object, and said, "I did not ask you in here to argue with you. It has been a very long day. I only wish to know how you are faring after the stress at the ministry."

Harry quietly said, "It was hard."

"Yes, but you handled it well. I noticed you chose to take the headmaster's suggestions."

Harry shrugged. "They made sense."

"And your anger at the headmaster?"

"I'm still mad at him for leaving me with the Dursleys and keeping so much from me...but,"

"But what, Harry?"

"He never lied," admitted Harry quietly.

"I thought not," said Severus.

"But you said.."

"What I said was that I did not believe the headmaster has your best interests at heart. What I meant was that I think that he overlooks your needs in his zeal to be sure that you are able to play your role in the upcoming war. However I have never known the headmaster to actually lie to anyone."

Severus continued, "I tell you this because at some point I believe you will need to avail yourself of the knowledge the headmaster has of the Dark Lord. As I said earlier, you need not necessarily trust the man to listen to what he has to say."

"He wants to talk to me?"

"Yes, he has asked me to let you know that once you return to school, he would like to meet with you several times throughout the school year."

"Do I have to?"

"I will not force the issue, however I urge you to consider it seriously. Knowledge is Power, Harry."

When Harry didn't answer, Snape continued, "I also sense that whatever Dumbledore has told you about the prophecy is beginning to overwhelm you."

"How did..."

"You have yet to improve in your occlumency enough to guard your mind from me. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Do you know what the prophecy says?"

"No, but from the way you and Dumbledore act it is something about you having to be the one to defeat the dark lord."

Harry started to open his mouth, but Snape held up his hand. "I do not wish to hear the exact wording. Dumbledore has chosen to tell only you for a reason. However, you may discuss any concerns you have. You may begin by explaining in as little detail as necessary why you think the prophecy is about you specifically."

"Because when he tried to kill me as a baby he marked me as his equal."

Severus said, "I'm quite sure the prophecy details some way that you are supposed to be able to overcome the Dark Lord. Have you figured out what that is yet?"

Harry paused for a few moments and said, "I think perhaps it has something to do with love. Dumbledore said the reason that Riddle was unable to keep possessing me at the Ministry of Magic was because of the love I felt."

"Hmm...That may be something to have Ms. Granger research. You should not carry this burden alone, Harry."

Harry said, "I'd like to tell someone my own age, but I'm afraid if I do that I'll put them in more danger."

Severus said, "When the students decided to stand with you at the ministry, they marked themselves as the Dark Lord's enemies. I'm sure he will be after each and every one of them, if for no other reason than the fact that they are close to you. I think you should choose perhaps one of your friends to share this with."

"Then I choose Hermione," Harry said definitively,

"Not Mr. Weasley?"

"No, at first I wanted to tell both Ron and Hermione, but the way Ron has been acting I don't think he would be the best person to tell."

Harry looked up at his guardian. Severus appeared calm, but Harry could tell he was contemplating something. Severus said, "How has Mr. Weasley been acting that has you concerned?"

Harry said, "He is convinced you have been brainwashing me and that you will kill me in my sleep. If he's going to freak out about something as small as me volunteering to be the one to sleep in your rooms, then how is he going to act if I decide to take you up on the adoption offer, or if I tell him what the prophecy says?"

"Those are some very good points. When do you plan to tell the girl?"

"After supper, maybe." 

Severus said, "Very well. As it is almost that time, I suggest we retire to the dining room and see how your cousin is faring."

Harry followed Severus to the dining room. Upon entering, they noticed that Dudley was tied to a chair. Severus raised his eyebrows as he looked at Lupin and said, "Problems?"

Remus said, "Dudley tried to attack his roommates. I brought him down here until you decide what to do with him."

Severus sighed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He walked up to Dudley and said, "Violence towards others will not be tolerated in my home. You will spend the evening cleaning while the rest of us have dinner and relax."

With a flick of his wand, the restraints were removed and Severus said, "Come with me."

Dudley faltered for a moment, but finally rose and followed. Severus led him to the lab the students were going to use for their potions lessons. He turned to Dudley and said, "You will clean the desks and the floors."

With a wave of his wand cleaning supplies appeared. Severus said, "The door will remain locked until I come to claim you. You will not leave this room until it is clean." Severus turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Back in the dining room, Harry approached Remus and said, "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Remus said, "Of course, Harry. Why don't we go ahead and sit at the table while we are waiting on dinner."

Harry followed Remus to the table and sat down next to him. Immediately a glass of pumpkin juice appeared for Harry and a glass of wine appeared for Remus.

Harry related his earlier conversation with Snape about his choices between adoption or apprenticeship. "I don't know what to do," he admitted at the end.

Remus seemed to consider the issue, and said, "You don't have to decide everything today, Harry. Why don't you finish the book you have started. Afterwards, find me and we'll talk about it."

Harry agreed. He was considering asking Remus what he knew of the prophecy when they were all called to supper.

* * *

After supper, Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the sitting room. He haltingly told her about the prophecy, waiting for the explosion he was sure to follow. But Hermione sat quietly for a few moments before saying, "I thought as much." 

"What?" asked Harry in shock.

"Well, Ron and I kept talking after we went to the ministry. I remembered what Malfoy said, so I knew the prophecy was about you and Voldemort. I actually researched prophecies some before we left school, and I knew that for their to be a record, someone must have heard it."

"Oh," said Harry.

"Do you know what this power is your supposed to have that Voldemort doesn't know about?"

Just then, Snape walked into the room. "You told her?" he asked quietly.

At Harry's nod, Snape turned to Hermione and said, "I would like for you to research the magical power of love. You will turn in a weekly report to me of your findings. Can you do this?"

Hermione nodded and said, "You think this may be the 'power the dark lord knows not' don't you?"

"It may be. The only way for us to find out is for it to be tested."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'll do anything I can to help."

Severus left the teens to check how Dursley was faring with cleaning the lab. 

Snape walked into the lab to find Dudley just sitting. It looked like he hadn't even attempted to clean. Severus turned to Dudley and said, "I told you earlier that you will not leave this room without cleaning it. I will check in again at 10, and if it is not clean, you will be spending the night here."

Severus turned and left a bewildered Dudley behind.

* * *

It was approaching ten, Remus was searching for Snape to find out what was going to happen with Dudley when Snape came with the boy in tow. Severus said, "Mr. Dursley has not finished his chore, but as he finally made an attempt, I am allowing him to go to bed. However, tomorrow after breakfast, he will be returning to the lab to complete his cleaning."

Remus said, "Very well, Severus, I suppose I will see you after breakfast tomorrow then."

Severus nodded and turned to leave for his room.

Remus said, "Come with me Dudley. We'll get you settled for the night."


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: almost no changes were made to this chapter. I am already in the process of writing the next chapter, and it should be out in a few days. After that I will try to update weekly.

Chapter 18

Dudley followed the man, seething inside. He couldn't believe he had been brought here to stay with these freaks! This was all Potter's fault. If he wasn't a freak, then their house wouldn't have burned down, and he wouldn't have been forced into this nightmare. He couldn't believe he got into trouble just because he wanted to go see his friends. It had been incredibly boring in that house they made him stay in and he just wanted to do something. So he had snuck out and returned to visit Piers.

He had been having a grand time, and thought he had gotten away with it until some of those strange freaks caught up with him. The worst was the girl with that weird hair. He couldn't remember her name, but she caught him when he was only about a block from the horrible house they were making his family stay in, and said that he'd been followed my more freaks! She wouldn't let him go home, and make him touch an old boot. As soon as he did he felt a weird pulling sensation, and all of a sudden he was back at the house they had gone to when their house had burned down.

And that strange old man was there. The first time he had seen him he had seemed kind, but this time his face was a stone mask, with icy blue eyes penetrating him. Dudley gulped. He was filled with fear, as he could feel the power radiating off the old man and knew that he could hurt him quite badly if he wanted to. He sat down immediately when he was ordered to and listened, growing angrier and angrier as he heard the old man tell him he wouldn't be allowed to join his family. He finally stood up and started shouting curses at him, saying that he couldn't be treated this way.

The next thing Dudley knew, he couldn't talk. The man had taken away his voice! And he was told he wouldn't be able to talk again until he 'behaved himself.' Then he had been brought to this house and been forced to do menial labor just for defending himself. If he hadn't attacked those boys first, he was sure that they would have tried to do some of their freaky magic on him. What was he going to do? He had to get away from this place somehow.

The man he was following introduced himself as Remus, and showed Dudley to the bedroom he was going to sleep in. He couldn't believe it. He was still going to have to share a room with the two other freaks. Dudley got ready for bed, but knew he wasn't going to sleep. He was going to get out of this house and get away from these freaky people somehow.

-------------

Severus sighed as he sat down and reached over for his glass of firewhiskey. It had been a long day, but he wasn't quite ready to retire for the night. Lupin had warned him of Potter's propensity for nightmares, so Severus felt it would be good if he stayed awake for awhile to see if the boy had any problems adjusting to his new living arrangements. Strangely, there was no sound at all coming from his room. Severus was a little suspicious and decided to investigate.

He opened the boy's door to find him thrashing on the bed, but not a sound was to be heard. The foolish boy had placed silencing charms on his room. Severus sighed and negated the charms before going over to the boy to see if he could wake him

------------

_Harry found himself in the same room he had visited in his earlier visions. He was again looking through Voldemort's eyes. This time everyone from the department of Mysteries was there. Voldemort said, "You should all count yourselves lucky that I have taken the time to ensure your release from Azkaban. You will all, however, be punished for your failure to obtain the prophecy."_

_Harry watched as each member was put under the cruciatus curse. Once Voldemort was finished, he said, "Bella, do you have news?"_

_Bellatrix__ Lestrange said, "My Lord, we have been unable to find the traitor or the children who defied you at the Ministry. I believe Dumbledore has hidden them all at the same place. He also moved the muggles again before we could attack them. We believe they have killed Kreacher, as he has not reported to Narcissa in some time."_

_Harry could tell Lestrange was bracing herself to be punished. Voldemort didn't take failure well. And she was right. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and held her under the cruciatus curse for some time._

Harry became aware that someone was shaking him, telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to meet the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Harry tried to mumble an apology, but all Snape said was, "Why did you place silencing charms on your room?"

Harry said, "I have nightmares almost every night and didn't want to disturb you."

Severus seated himself on Harry's bed, folding his arms while giving Harry a very stern look. When the boy blushed and looked away, he knew the message had been received. He said, "Mr. Potter, are you supposed to be using your wand outside of lessons?"

Harry wouldn't look up at Severus. He knew when he placed the charms that if Snape found out he would probably be in trouble. He whispered, "No, sir."

"Did you think I hadn't been informed of your dreams?"

Harry just shrugged. Snape continued. "Harry, I am your guardian. Remus has made me aware of the dreams, and that sometimes you need someone to talk to. I had thought that you had begun to trust me, but apparently I was wrong."

Harry said, "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Harry shrugged again.

Severus reached over and tilted Harry's face up. "Talk to me."

Harry sighed and said, "It's just that I'm not a little kid...I should be able to handle a few bad dreams."

"Ah, so famous Harry Potter should be able to handle everything on his own."

Harry blushed and growled, "No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh, but I think it is, Mr. Potter. Although I must admit it probably has nothing to do with your celebrity status, I believe that you have come to believe that you must handle everything by yourself. Tell me, how old are you?"

"You already know I'm fifteen, SIR," said Harry with a glare directed at Snape.

"Yes. You are a fifteen-year-old boy."

When Harry started to protest, Severus held up his hand and said, "I repeat...you are a fifteen-year-old boy. It is not your job to handle everything on your own. I realize that you did not have the support you needed in your early years, but you have it now. It is important for me to know how you are doing. I have removed the silencing charms and you will not reapply them. Is that clear?"

Harry sighed, and said, "Yes, sir."

"And if I catch you using magic outside of lessons for any reason other than a dire emergency, then you will spend many hours doing the most menial chores I can find for you to do. Understood?"

Harry whispered, "Yes, sir."

Snape said, "Very well. Did you do your meditation last night?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was this a nightmare or a vision?"

"A vision."

"Is your scar hurting?"

Harry nodded and Snape checked his bedside table drawer and found the potion he had given him. He applied the potion to Harry's scar and then sat back down on Harry's bed and told him to tell him what the vision was about.

Harry related the vision to Snape, and waited for the tirade that he was sure was coming because he had been unable to block his mind.

But Severus didn't yell. He said, "The last couple of days may have left you vulnerable. You will practice your meditation exercises for at least thirty minutes each day along with clearing your mind before bedtime. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his acceptance, and then Snape said, "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Harry said, "Remus usually gives me warm milk laced with cinnamon and sugar, I think. That usually helps me get back to sleep."

Severus called for Fico, and the elf appeared with the drink for Harry. Snape looked at the elf and said, "How did you know?"

Fico said, "Fico knows when he is being called this late that Master Harry had a nightmare and is needing his milk to be getting back to sleep. Fico is bringing it most every night."

Snape just shook his head. It seemed that Potter could enamor almost anyone to him. Before, Severus would have thought it was the boy's celebrity status, but now he knew better. Potter just had a compassion that caused people to be drawn to him. Severus took the cup from Fico and gave it to the boy. Harry drank the milk, and then lay back down.

Severus was planning to stay with him until he fell back asleep, but Fico popped back in and said, "Fico is sorry for disturbing Master, but the fat child is trying to leave and Fico thought Master would want to be knowing."

Severus turned to the elf and growled, "Where is he?"

"He is being in the foyer, Master Severus, Sir."

Severus rose, turned to the elf, pointed to Harry, and said, "Stay with him." He then stalked out of the room in search of his latest problem child.

---------

Dudley did his best to sneak down the stairs. Due to his size this was no easy feat. He had gotten to the front door, and reached out to turn the knob when he heard, "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Dursley?"

Dudley turned around to look at the very angry face of Severus Snape. As he still could not talk, he could not answer Snape's question. He quelled under the glare he was receiving.

Severus crossed his arms, and said, "I asked you a question, Mr. Dursley. Where do you think you were going?"

Dudley reached up to his throat to show that he could not talk. Severus raised his wand, and muttered, "Finite." He said, "You may speak. I require an answer to my question **now**."

Dudley shuffled his feet and whispered "I w-was leaving."

Severus looked down and sneered at the boy cowering before him. "So, do you always run from your problems, boy?"

"I d-don't belong here," said Dudley.

Severus said, "That very well may be. However, when you choose to disobey the rules laid out for you, then you must suffer the consequences. The consequence in this instance is that you must stay in this house. I believe you know little of accepting responsibility for your behavior. However, by the time you leave here I assure you that you will be well acquainted with the concept."

"For now, you will learn the consequences of attempting to run away. Follow me."

Severus reached over and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him along as he headed towards the dungeon. He was going to teach the boy a lesson and he was going to enjoy it.

------------

Dudley was terrified. What was this man going to do to him? It took all of his effort not to stumble as he was unceremoniously dragged through corridor after corridor.

All of a sudden the man stopped in front of a large iron door. Dudley heard the man utter some strange words and the door opened. Dudley was pushed inside, and all of a sudden the torches in the room lit. He looked around in horror. The walls of the room were lined with belts, paddles, and canes of all sizes. Dudley gulped and started shaking as he realized the purpose of the room.

Severus turned and eyed the boy. He looked petrified. This was going to be too easy. He leaned down and said, "Do you have any idea what this room is used for boy?"

Dudley nodded.

Severus sighed in annoyance. The child **would** learn to answer his questions verbally. He summoned a paddle and struck the boy once on his arse. Dudley bellowed like a stuck pig and began to cry loudly.

"Stop your blubbering, boy," said Severus.

Dudley immediately quieted, although he continued to whimper.

Snape said, "Look at me."

Once the boy complied, Snape continued. "You will answer all questions, and you will address me as Sir or Professor Snape at all times. **_Is that clear_**?"

"Y-yes, Sir," whispered Dudley.

"I will ask you again. Do you know why I brought you to this room?"

Dudley started shaking again, and said, "T-to beat m-me, Sir."

Severus looked at the boy, exasperated. "I do not beat children, Mr. Dursley. I do however believe in corporal punishment. Your cousin will not be spanked due to the **abuse** he suffered at the hands of **_you_** and **_your family_**. I have no qualms in providing the necessary discipline to you. I strike children in only one place, and I'm sure you have already realized where that is."

"Yes, sir," whispered the defeated looking boy.

"I trust I will have no more problems from you tonight?"

Dudley shook his head. Severus struck him once more on his arse.

"OWW, No Sir," hollered the teen.

Severus threw the paddle on a nearby table and said, "Then follow me."

Dudley turned, and followed Snape out of the room. Severus stopped in front of a door across the hall from the one they had been in and motioned for Dudley to enter. Dudley looked around the room in fear. The room looked more like a jail cell than a room. There was a small iron bed on one wall, a sink and toilet on another. A third wall contained a plain wooden table and a chair. "Do I h-have to stay here, Sir?"

Severus sneered Dudley and said, "Yes. Since you were not appreciative of the accommodations given to you, and because I do not want to chase you should you decide to try to run away again, I have decided to place you somewhere from which you cannot leave. You should have plenty of time to think, Dursley. You will stay here tonight, and in the morning a house elf will bring you breakfast. Afterwards, you will be escorted back to my lab to complete the cleaning you were instructed to do today. I suggest you work hard, as you will not eat again until the job is finished. If you behave yourself tomorrow, I will allow you to return to Lupin's care. However, if you step one toe out of line, we will return to the punishment room, and I assure you that sitting will be uncomfortable for some time. Is that very clear to you, boy?"

"Yes, sir," whispered Dudley.

Severus turned and left the room in a flourish, closing the door securely behind him. Dudley waited until he could no longer hear footsteps before cautiously going to the door and trying to open it. It was locked securely. He sighed and walked over to the bed, lying down carefully on his side. The mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable, and his arse was still burning from the two swats from the paddle. He knew now that he would never escape. He could only hope his mum and dad would find a way to get him away from this place. For the first time in his life, Dudley Dursley cried himself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: Well here it is...not a lot of action this chapter, but quite a bit of talking. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to ask questions, as it helps me to focus my writing. Thanks to all who reviewed!

It was a very subdued Dudley that was led from the dungeons to complete his chores the next morning. When Severus came to get the boy from the student lab, he found every table clean and the floor immaculate. Severus motioned for Dudley to sit down, and said, "It has been brought to my attention that perhaps I have been remiss in explaining the rules to you. As you were in attendance when I presented the rules to the others, I don't see how you could have missed them. However, since you have much less experience with me than the others who are here I shall reiterate them now."

Noting that he had the boy's full attention, he continued, "I will not tolerate disobedience or insolence of any kind. If you do not wish a repeat of last night, I suggest that you comply. Violence of any kind towards any individual will not be tolerated. Every student here is attending classes each and every weekday. Your mornings will be spent doing homework from the texts the headmaster provided. Every other afternoon, Lupin will tutor you in those subjects. The remaining afternoons will be spent under the care of Mrs. Weasley. You will attend the wizarding culture lessons on Saturdays, and turn in a weekly report to me of what you have learned. Until I am quite certain you will not attempt to flee again you will be in the presence of adults or restricted to a place from which you cannot escape at all times."

"In addition," said Snape as he withdrew a bracelet from his robe and advanced on the boy, "You shall be required to wear this."

He grabbed Dudley's arm and put the bracelet on. "This bracelet will inform Lupin if you attempt to set one foot outside my manor. I assure you that if you try to run again you will be a very sorry boy indeed. Have I made myself abundantly clear?"

Dudley nodded his head, but then seemed to remember the lesson Snape had impressed upon him the day before, and said, "Y-yessir."

"Very well. There is about an hour left before lunch. You may spend it studying with the others. Follow me." Snape turned to exit the room, fully expecting Dudley to follow him.

* * *

As soon as Severus entered the dining room he ordered Dudley to an empty chair. Remus came over to help the boy get started on his homeowrk. Snape had decided that, with the continued threat on the children's lives, that it would be best if all of them were fitted with the locator bracelets. He had spent the morning creating two more controller bracelets that would track three of the teen's activity each, as he did not wish to be chasing after the lot of them himself. 

The bracelet he had put on the Dursley boy was actually tied magically to one he planned to give Lupin. Thinking it unadvisable to leave the children unattended, He asked to see the adults in another room one at a time. Both wholeheartedly agreed to the plan and left to attach the aforementioned bracelets to their charges.

Severus entered the dining room again to find Weasley arguing with his mother, adamantly refusing to put the bracelet on. "We're not little kids!" he exclaimed as he threw the bracelet across the room.

Severus strode into the dining room until he was standing directly behind the boy. Before Molly could launch into a tirade of her own, he grabbed Ron by the arm and jerked him to his feet. He led the boy over to where the bracelet had landed on the floor. "Pick it up," he ordered grimly.

Ron looked at the professor, defiance radiating from his entire being. "No," he said.

"Excuse me?" said Snape in a deceptively calm tone.

"I won't wear it," said Ron. "You made Harry wear one of those, and now he's all different. I bet you're using that thing to control his mind somehow."

"Is that so?" said Severus in the same tone. "So you think I have somehow treated these necklaces with a potion or another curse that acts similar to the imperius curse, or perhaps a befuddlement charm that has caused him to not be able to think for himself?"

"Yeah."

"Very well," said Snape. He turned Weasley to face the other children, who all seemed to be in shock. They looked surprised that the potions master had not done something drastic like tear their friend limb from limb for his outburst. While Snape would have liked to do nothing better, he realized this was a good opportunity for an impromptu lesson.

He said, "Miss Granger, are you aware of any such potions or curses?"

Hermione said, "Yes professor, there's..."

But Severus held up his hand to stop her. "No, Miss Granger, you will not tell the other students what they are at this point." Looking at each student in turn he said, "I'm sure you're all aware of the effects of the imperius curse, having witnessed it just yesterday."

When the students nodded, Snape turned to Harry and barked, "Potter! Stand up and bow to me!"

"NO!" said Harry indignantly.

At Snape's raised eyebrow, Harry amended his response, and firmly said, "No, Sir. I bow to **no one**."

"Are you questioning what I have told you to do?"

Harry suddenly realized what Snape was doing, so his answer this time was much calmer. "Yes, professor."

Snape said, "And did you feel at all compelled to obey my order?" 

"No, sir."

Severus turned to Hermione and said, "Is that indicative of the aformentioned potions or curses, Miss Granger?"

"No, sir, but..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Everyone knows Harry has been able to throw off the imperius curse since our fourth year."

"I am well aware of that, Granger. I am merely responding to the accusation that the bracelet on Potter's arm is somehow controlling him. Can any of you think of other things I might have done to the bracelet that might somehow cause Potter to bend to my will?"

Several of the students mentioned various curses. Severus said, "And are you all in agreement that Lupin is an expert in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

As Severus expected, the students all murmured an affirmative to this. He turned to Remus and said, "Would you like to continue?"

Remus inclined his head. Severus let go of Ron, and moved to the side of the room. Ron began to move back to his place at the table, but Remus said mildly, "You have not been given leave to sit down, Mr. Weasley."

Ron blushed, and looked at the floor when Remus admonished him. Remus continued, "I believe you were asked to pick up the bracelet you so ungraciously threw across the room."

Ron obediently went over and picked up the dreaded item, although he held with only two fingers, as far away from himself as possible, as if it might attack him at any time. He placed in his professor's waiting hand.

Remus said, "You will apologize to Professor Snape for your rudeness."

Ron's eyes widened, but turned to Snape and spat out, "Sorry."

Remus was next to Ron in what seemed like a second. He grasped Ron by the arm and steered him to a corner behind the table. His voice was quiet, but each and every person heard him, "I have had quite enough of your attitude, Ron. You are acting like a five year old, not the young man of 16 I know you to be. Therefore, you will stand in this corner, and consider your behaviour."

None of the other students (except Dudley, who stared openly at Ron) dared move. The message was clear to each and every one of them. Remus would back up Professor Snape if any of them misbehaved. Harry of course, was unsurprised. He had come up against this when he had yelled at Snape over a week ago. He sort of felt sorry for Ron. He looked back at his friend. Even from behind he could see that Ron was now a deep shade of crimson.

"Harry, eyes front, please," said Remus.

Remus began grilling the remaining students on possible dark curses the bracelets might contain. Then he placed Ron's bracelet on the table, performed several verbal spells, and several complicated wand movements that none of the students recognized. The bracelet glowed blue for a few moments, and returned to normal.

He said, "I have checked for every dark curse I know. The bracelet does not contain a one. Before your next Defense lesson, I would like all of you to research how items may be cursed. I would like a report not less than three feet in length." A collective groan was heard through the room.

Remus turned to Severus, and said, "Do you have anything to add?"

Snape moved to the front of the room. He unclasped his bracelet, holding it up for all to see.

"The questions Mr. Weasley asked in and of themselves were quite valid. Had they been presented in an **appropriate **fashion, he would not be facing any consequences. However, insolence will not be tolerated."

"Now, as to the function of the bracelets. You will notice that this bracelet has a single red stone. The bracelets that your caregivers have each have three of these stones. If any of you are harmed in any way, the stone that correlates to your bracelet will light up, informing your caretakers that they need to find you and see what the problem is. In addition, except for Mr. Dursley, who is not allowed outdoors, the stones will shine if you wander past the wards outside of the manor."

Severus turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, please go into the next room."

Once Harry had left the room, Snape said, "If we need to find you, we can touch the red stone with our wands and it will tell us your general direction."

Snape touched the red stone with his wand, and a beam of red light shone on the door Harry had just left through.

Severus turned to Remus and said, "Tell Potter he may come back in now."

Once Harry had returned to his seat, Severus said, "You will notice that each of the master bracelets also have a blue and green stone. Potter, please raise your arm so all can see your bracelet."

When Harry had complied, Severus tapped the green stone on his bracelet. Harry's bracelet now was enveloped in a green hue. Severus tapped the bracelet again, and Harry's bracelet returned back to normal. Then Snape tapped the blue stone with his wand, and Harry's bracelet was enveloped in a blue hue.

After tapping the blue stone so that Harry's bracelet returned back to normal, Severus said, "These two stones are for sending quick messages. For example, when students from my house are required to wear these, they know that when the bracelet shines green, they are to report to me at once. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

She said, "If some of the Slytherins have had to wear these, why haven't we seen them?"

Snape said, "If each of you will notice, there is a clear stone near the clasp of your bracelets. Touch that stone with your wand."

The students obeyed and each of their bracelets disappeared. Severus said, "As you can see, the bracelets can be disillusioned so that only the wearer knows it is there. Are there any other questions?"

Harry raised his hand, and when acknowledged, asked, "Why didn't you tell me about all of this when you gave me the bracelet?"

"You didn't ask, Potter," said Snape with a smirk.

Hermione's hand was raised again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why didn't you just make a map like the marauder's map?" she asked.

Severus shared a glance with Remus, yes he knew about the blasted map. Lupin stepped forward and said, "The map took us several years to make. I don't even remember all the spells and potions that we used. It would be too time-consuming."

"Any other questions?" asked Snape.

When no one raised their hand, Severus said, "There is still about a half hour before lunch. I am moving the start of your potions lesson to 2 p.m. I expect each and every one of you to explore the library and come to class with one book that describes at least one of the potions that might be used to curse an object."

Another collective groan was heard throughout the room. Then Snape said, "Everyone is dismissed except Mr. Weasley and Mr. Dursley."

The students each put their work away and rose. Hermione told the others she knew where the library was, and they all followed her. Most of them glared angrily at Ron as they passed, since they believed they wouldn't already have so much homework if he had not acted as he did.

Severus approached Remus and said quietly, "How long do you plan to leave Weasley in the corner?"

"Until he is ready to speak civilly. Had it been any other instructor, I have no doubt that Ron would acted much more respectfully. Are you planning to punish him further?"

"Yes," said Snape simply. He walked over to a corner table, and pulled out a scroll and a quill. He spent some time writing, and then handed the scroll to Remus. "He is to have no help with this," he said before leaving the room.

Remus checked to make sure Dudley was working on his homework before approaching Ron. He put the bracelet on Ron's wrist before he had a chance to object, and then handed him the scroll. He said, "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Ron said, "It's just what I said before. Harry's changed. Snape's..."

"Professor Snape," corrected Remus.

"Fine. **Professor **Snape has never been anything but mean to us. And now Harry's all buddy-buddy with him. It doesn't make sense."

Remus said, "Do you believe that I care about Harry?"

"Of course I do!" said Ron.

"And do you think I would allow Harry to be around Severus if I believed he would come to harm?"

"Well no, but..."

"But nothing," said Remus sharply. "For the first time in Harry's memory, he has a chance at having a family. It may not be a perfect family, but it's better than anything he has had before. The reasons why Harry is growing to trust Professor Snape are his to tell. But I will say this: Every time you put Severus down, you are driving a wedge between you and Harry. You have always been a loyal friend to him. He needs that now more than ever. I suggest that you try to take a step back and look at the issue more objectively. Now, are you ready to apologize appropriately?"

Ron crossed his arms, and defiantly said, "No."

Remus sighed, "When you are ready to apologize, let me know."

He turned and left Ron standing in the corner. After Remus left, Ron opened the scroll he had been given. It said:

_Mr. Weasley, _

_You will research an essay on each and every possible potion that can be used to curse an object. I suggest that it be quite detailed, as you will be presenting it in front of your peers in one weeks time. And to ensure that you do the essay yourself, you will complete it in my presence. Therefore you shall work on it each evening in my lab until it is complete to my satisfaction. _

_Professor Severus Snape._

Ron grimaced. For him, that was one of the worst possible punishments ever. Not only was he having to study during his summer break, he was going to have to spend the forseeable future with his least favorite professor. And he was still standing in the bloody corner!

* * *

Lunch had been served 15 minutes ago, and Ron was still standing in the now much hated corner. Harry had tried to come talk to him, but had been reprimanded by Remus. So here he stood while everyone else was allowed to eat. He was 16, for Merlin's sake, much too old to be punished like this! His legs ached and his stomach was growling fiercely. Sighing, Ron realized he was not going to win this battle. Finally, he said quietly, "Professor Lupin?" 

"Yes," said Remus.

"I'm ready," said Ron in a dejected tone.

"Go on," said Remus.

He turned, refusing to look up. This was so humiliating! Forcing himself to use the most sincere tone he could muster, he said, "Professor Snape, I apologize for being rude to you. It won't happen again."

Severus' only response was, "Take your seat, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

At the conclusion of lunch Severus called Potter over to him. "Have you already found a book that meets the requirements I stipulated earlier?" 

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Then come with me," said Snape, as he headed out of the room with a flourish. Harry followed him, wondering what he had done to anger the man. But once they arrived at Snape's sitting room, he was invited to sit in one of the soft chairs near the fire.

"I assume you remember we are supposed to meet for a 'talk' each day."

Harry nodded, and Severus said, "I believe you asked the first question at our last meeting. Therefore, I would like to know **whatever **possessed you to go and attack a mountain troll your first year."

Harry laughed and told Snape about how Hermione had spent the afternoon in the girl's bathroom, because of what she overheard Ron saying about her, and their subsequent trip to the same bathroom, to try and find her before the troll did.

"And then we saw you, and wondered why you were going to the third floor corrider instead of the dungeons. We followed you for a minute and then saw the troll at the end of the corrider, and when it went into a room we tried to lock it in. Unfortunately the room was the girl's bathroom and we didn't realize until a minute later that we had locked Hermione in with the troll. We couldn't leave her in there alone with a 12-foot monster, so we went in to try and help. So you see," said Harry, "We really didn't go looking for the troll, it found us."

Severus pinched his nose, and then gave Harry a hard look, "You should consider yourself very lucky that I was not your guardian at that time."

Harry blanched, "Why?"

This was the entrance Severus had been looking for. He had purposely chosen one of the boy's exploits, knowing it would more than likely cause this reaction in him. But his words would have to be chosen carefully. He said, "You must understand, Harry, I am used to dealing with Slytherins."

Harry bristled. "What does that mean," he said angrily.

Perhaps a calming potion was in order. He needed to get through this conversation with the boy, as he didn't want Potter hearing from other sources, namely that blasted muggle child. Severus called Fico, and ordered him to bring some tea. When it arrived, Snape took Harry's cup, pulling some calming potion out of his robes. He added it to the drink and handed it to him.

"What's that?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Merely some calming potion," said Severus. "This is an issue we need to discuss, and I need you to remain clear-headed enough to hear me. Drink up now."

Harry began to sip the tea, still feeling a bit wary, but he began to feel the calming potion begin to work at once.

Severus said, "As I said before, I am used to dealing with Slytherins. Except for a few Gryffindors," he said as he gave Harry a mild glare, "Slytherin boys tend be the most rambunctious troublemakers in the entire school. Therefore, most all of them end up in my office at least once during their first year. It rarely takes more than one or two times before they are very sure they do not wish to feel my displeasure."

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry said, "Why?"

"Because," said Severus, "I have found that the best discipline for unruly boys is corporal punishment."

The statement hung in the air until Harry said softly, "Why are you telling me this? You promised..."

"Yes," said Severus, "and it is a promise I intend to keep. We would not need to have this discussion if it had not been for the untimely arrival of your cousin."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"While I will never use such a punishment with you due to our promise, and your friends will not receive such punishments from me as they are not my sole responsibility, your cousin is another matter."

"Why is he different?" asked Harry genuinely confused now.

Severus said, "You and your cousin are two very different boys. I think that it would be safe to say if he had magical power, he would be placed in Slytherin. Do you disagree?"

"No," admitted Harry, "The first time I met Malfoy, he reminded me of Dudley."

"Yes," said Severus, "Although they have been raised in two different worlds, I would say they have been taught similar lessons."

"But I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Because I will deal with your cousin as if he were a Slytherin," said Snape. "I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it from other sources. I will reiterate, You and your cousin are two very different boys. In the past, you have been punished for who you are, many times when you had done nothing wrong. Your cousin on the other hand, seems to never have disciplined for anything, being allowed to run wild. I believe it will take stronger measures for him to learn to obey the rules."

Harry thought about it a moment, and said, "But you'll never do that to me, right?"

"As I said to you before, I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it."

"Can I ask you something else?" asked Harry.

When Severus motioned for him to go ahead Harry said, "That day I got mad, why did you petrify me?"

"What else would you have me do? You were being extremely insolent, your anger was out of control, and you refused to go to your room when asked. Would you rather I had grabbed you by the arm and dragged you?"

"No," said Harry.

Severus sighed. "What was most disconcerting about it?"

"Not knowing where you were taking me, and then being left unable to move," said Harry.

Severus said, "I am hopeful that a similar situation will not happen again. However, if it does, I will talk to you immediately and let you know what is going to happen."

"And you won't leave me petrified?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I won't leave you petrified," agreed Snape. "You do realize that you were there only a few minutes don't you?"

"Seemed like a lot longer to me."

"I'm sure it did. At the time I was so angry that I didn't consider that it might remind you of your previous treatment with your relatives. However," Snape said with a harder tone, "I was quite serious when I told you the consequences next time would be harsher. If you act out in anger you will spend a great deal of time writing lines or doing chores until I am quite sure you do not want to repeat the experience."

Harry blushed and said, "Yes, sir."

"Now," said Severus, "We have been speaking on some very serious topics for some time. It is nearing time for your potions lesson. So I am going to let you go, but I would like you to think of a question you might want to ask me tomorrow, hopefully on a lighter note. Get out of here before your friends are convinced I've diced you up and added you to one of my many potions."

Harry laughed and left the room. He wasn't sure what he thought about knowing that Dudley was getting spanked. A part of him felt it was his just desserts for all the years of bullying he had gone through. Another thought passed through his mind. He had another reason to be extremely grateful he had never been sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe it. The students had made it through a potions lesson without a single accident. Snape thought that a miracle with this particular group. Severus had decided to allow the fifth year girls to work together as they were learning all new material. Since Granger had been given the task of keeping track of Longbottom, she was not required to brew a potion herself. 

He was actually quite proud of the effort that Potter had made. They had started with the first potion the students had made fifth year, the Draught of Peace. Potter had been the only one to set his ingredients in order before beginning. He had also been the only one to make an acceptable potion. When the class was finished, he ordered each student to write the instructions on the board, and handed them each an ingredient journal, with instructions on how to use it. Those who hadn't been able to make the potion correctly were set with the task of writing a report on what mistakes they had made, and each student (save Weasley, who already had his assignment on the topic) was to turn in a report on one potion that could be used to curse an object.

As Snape thought back on the lesson, he realized perhaps he had been remiss in some of his teaching. Severus had given up on the students long ago, but if someone as abysmal at Potions as Potter could improve with a few instructions then maybe there was some hope for the rest of them. Except for Longbottom. Severus marveled at how a student so adept in Herbology could be so abysmal at potions. They were related after all.


End file.
